


Danny Phantom : The Twilight Play 1

by DannyPhantomluver2



Series: Twilight Play [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another start to boring year in Casper high... Or is it. Sam has convinced Danny and Tucker to take an acting class with her; they figure out that the play this year is Twilight. (Duhn, duhn, duhhh) Will Tucker get a big head when he's assigned the part of Jacob? Will Sparks fly between Edward/Danny and Bella/Sam? *DannyxSam* -You will love it Rated T safety no relation to my xover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ch 1

It's another Thursday and the start of the school year In Casper High for Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Another year but with the same school bullies, mean teachers, and another year of a boring friendship between Danny and Sam. The bell rang for 7th period and the three friends walked into the room numbered, 304 acting and film props. (First days are always the hardest.)

The Classroom was a boring color of white and had the same old wooden desks that the class before them, used. There was gum stuck under the chairs and the wood was stained with doodles done in sharpie.

'I can't believe I will in this stupid acting class for the rest of the year. How did you talk me into this Sam?' Danny said. 'First off, you agreed. I didn't talk you into it; secondly, you practically do whatever you want anyway.' said Sam. 'Come on, Danny. It's not like we are going to act out those romantic chick flicks or anything.' said Sam with a noticeably excited look on her face.

Just then, the teacher walked in and wrote her name on the chalkboard.

'Hello class; I have some big, big, news!' said the teacher turning away from the chalk board,

'This very class will be putting on a play from one of the most popular movie series of our time!' shouted the teacher in excitement.

'Hi to you too.' mumbled Tucker as he started taking out his phone.

Nobody noticed that Sam was sitting on the very edge of her seat, leaning towards the teacher in anticipation. 'Class, we will be participating in the play Twilight!' screamed the Teacher, as she put on her happy dance. 'NO WAY! WE WILL BE DOING TWILIGHT!' outbursts Sam as she practically knocked her desk over, standing up.

The whole class looked at her in shock. Quiet Goth – girl just got excited about something! Danny was the most surprised about her, why was she so siked to be in this class anyway and Twilight? Sam gets more interesting every day. Sam sunk back into her seat in embarrassment.

'Wow now don't we have a big Fan of Twilight, here!' she said with a smile. 'Anyway, I'll be handing out your parts now.' *Ahem* 'the part of Edward Cullen goes too…' she said as she skimmed through sheets of paper on her desk, knocking over a cup of pencils and markers,

'Danny Fenton!'

Danny didn't show any emotion at all… but the class did.

They all, except Sam, gasped in shock. Danny Fenton got the second most important part in the play! Sam was the only one not paying attention because she was too busy concentrating. She was crossing her fingers under the desk for the part of Alice, everything was perfect: her hair, style, and she could pretend to be weird and happy. – She got the first part down, pact.

'Um… No thanks, I think I'd rather be a tree. Or a shrub maybe.' said Danny, with a calm expression on his face. 'No parts can be changed.' said the Teacher. 'Now, for the part of Bella…' noticing his defeat, Danny's face became full of fear and shock, his mouth went agape.

He looked like he was going to pass out but instead slammed his head on the desk and covered his face in his arms. Paulina sitting in the front row of the class, flipped her hair and waited for her name to be called for the part of Bella. She was sure she was going to get the Main part with her good looks and perfect Burnette locks; only to her dismay, another name was called.

'Samantha Manson.' shrieked the Teacher doing her happy dance again. This teacher was way too excited about her class…

Sam choked on air.

'Bella! Bella!? I was expecting, well I don't know Alice maybe!' said Sam in shock. 'I'm sorry Samantha, Just like Danny, your parts can't be changed'. *Well, it can't be that bad right; I mean, I can pretty much nail the surfer in silence look…* But then, reality slapped her in the face and reminded her what being Bella meant.

Sam and Danny exchanged up and down looks to each other and, at the same time, both fell out of their chairs and passed out.

Tucker almost did the same as he laughed in hysteria.

'Why does this have to happen every year?' said the teacher in disgust as she walked to the phone and dialed some numbers. 'Nurse, yah it's me again… Every year! I know… Yah, its Twilight this year… OK, bye Helen!'

Danny's POV

I woke up in the Nurses office, even more shocked.

'I'm sorry son, there was only two beds and one was already taken.' said the Nurse.

Sam was curled up on my chest as we both lay on the bed in the Nurses Office. Well, every part in my body wanted to lay there and enjoy it while it lasts but people like Dash, were staring and smirking. So I gently picked her up bridal style and laid her on a blanket on the floor… What kind of a man am I?! I began to switch her so she was back on the bed and I was on the floor but, just my luck, she woke up in my arms.

'Wha, Danny?... Danny!' Said Sam shocked. 'Why are you holding me?! Put me down… NOW!'

'Uhhh…' I said trying to think of a way to explain this without her snapping at me. 'Well you were spooning me and I decided I shou-''

'Wait! I was spooning you?! You're the one holding me bridal style right now.' said Sam with a smirk on her face.

I blushed and set her down on the bed and sat down on the floor next to it.

'I just thought I shou-''

'Danny, we will talk about this later, just not here in the Nurse's office.' snapped Sam.

'Right well…'

'I just phoned your parents; they'll be here soon. Maybe 20 minutes or a half hour.' said the nurse.

'What happened anyway?' asked Sam.

'Well... we were in acting class.' I said.

'Ohhh.. Right. You're Edward I'm Bella.'' Sam said awkwardly.

'Umm yah'… I said. They sat the rest of the 25 minutes in silence until Sam's Parent's came to pick them up.

'Danny your parents are working so you can stay at our house until your older sister picks you up after school.' said Sam's Dad. (It followed by a glare when Sam wasn't looking) 'Um... ok' I said awkwardly.

Sam's POV

The car ride home was even more silent then waiting in the Nurses office. The Nurses office had kids coming in for sprained ankles and headaches, while in the car, my Dad didn't even turn the radio on.

'Hey Dad, Danny and I will be in the basement if you're looking for us.' I said walking into the house with Danny following close behind. Why does he look so irritated?

'Sure honey.' said my Dad.

We went in the basement where my Dad had a personal Movie theater installed, complete with popcorn, Cotton candy, candy, and soda.

'Wow' said Danny in surprise.

'Yah I guess I never showed you my house... Let alone my basement.' I said rubbing my neck.

'I'm impressed; you never told me your parents were rich!'

'There was never any reason to.' I said.

There was silence for at least five minutes as we both stood there awkwardly.

'I'm not hearing anything!' shouted my Dad from the vent.

'Dad… seriously?' I said sarcastically.

'Anyway do you want to watch a movie?' I asked.

'Sure… Umm do you mind?' said Danny pointing at the food.

I laughed and replied with a no. He dove into the food and came out with a large Popcorn, medium Mt. Dew, and a bag of mnm's. He sat down in the chair next to mine in front of the screen.

'Wow even chairs huh?' said Danny amused.

'Yup… umm, so by any chance… would you like to watch Twilight?' I asked with surprising confidence 'Umm you know what that sounds good… You know, so we can get a better feel for it' said Danny popping a Mnm in his mouth. 'Uh yah, I mean… for the play.' I said getting up and putting on the movie into the DVD player/projector.

Danny's POV

We started watching the movies at 10:00 o-clock and we finished around 7 or 8. I was too tired to keep track of time. At first watching the movies was no biggy but I surprised myself by shouting at Edward. I mean, what guy would leave a girl for her safety!?

'You idiot; take her with you! I thought you loved her!' I screamed at the screen… I think I made Sam jump.

It got even worse when we got further into the series; it got especially awkward in Breaking Dawn part 1. My eyes met Sam's several times and was followed by several blushes. Man, I wish it was as easy in real life as it was in the movies, with girls. Anyway, Sam and I fell asleep during the part 2 credits. I woke up with her on my lap, leaning against my chest but this time I didn't move her. We breathed in unison and gently brushed the hair out of her face and smiled. I've been waiting, yearning for a moment like this since the day we met. I finally fell back asleep and woke up Friday morning in my own bed. The song A thousand years stuck in my head.

My alarm was going off so I turned it off and sat up slowly in my bed. I yawned, stretched, and went towards my closet to grab a pair of clothes. I exchanged my dinosaur boxers with polka-dots and went downstairs. 'Hey, Mom. Who brought me home last night?' I asked my Mom as she flipped a pancake and put it on my plate. 'You walked home, sweetie.' she said. 'Sam walked with you and she wanted me to remind you that today was the day you get your actual scripts for your acting class.'

'Oh, right… now I remember.' I lied.

I finished my breakfast and threw my backpack over my shoulders.

'Aren't you forgetting something dork?' asked my sister as she walked down the steps, into the kitchen.

'Yah a ride home from Sam's 'I retorted.

'We'll talk about that later, and I meant your pants genius!' she said while rolling her eyes.

I looked down and saw my polka-dot boxers. I ran past my sister while saying a quick, 'You're forgiven.' and went up the stairs to throw some pants on. I ran to the bus but it was too late; it had driven away and it would take too long to walk.

'I guess I got to go ghost.' I said.

'That won't be necessary.' said a voice.

I turned around and saw Sam standing by her Dad's car.

'Thanks Sam.' I said as I slipped in with Sam following.

She sat by the window, while I sat in the middle; I quickly changed my mind and slid over after her Dad gave me a glare from the review mirror. Sam gave me a well- he- is- my- dad smile, and I smiled back with one of my most famous, he- has- no-power-over- me looks – that I often use toward my parents or ghosts. She turned and looked out the window as we drove to school, and I did the same.

Sam's POV

So I guess it was kind of awkward in the car but all I could think about was our acting class;

It took so long for 7th period to come by but it did. I've never been so excited about something in my life except when I L.A.R.P. on Friday nights. (LIVE ACTION ROLE PLAY)

'So Danny, me, and Tucker walk in and sit down in the same spots from yesterday.

'Tucker, where is your shirt?' I asked nervously.

He was wearing shorts, no shirt, and no red beret. What has gotten into that kid?!

'After you guys left, I was assigned the part of Jacob.' said Tucker and with that he jumped up on his desk and howled like a dog.

'Dear Lord.' I said face palming myself.

'He does come by as more of a wolf than Jacob.' Danny joked.

Then the Teacher walked in.

'Sam, Danny. Welcome back; you missed quite a few bits of information.' she said. 'We are doing all 5 movies exactly by the book…'

Danny and I gulped in unison.

'Of course, not like that!' she said. 'Danny all you are going to have to except is a few scenes in your boxers.'

'As for you Sam, a (bikini) bathing suit for a few scenes.'

'Wait! Your joking right!?' I shouted.

'Unfortunately, no. I told you, we are going to get as close the book as possible.' she said.

'Can't I change classes?!' I retorted in alarm.

'All other substitute classes are full…Sorry.' she said back, with a sly smile. Why don't any teachers like me?

I slowly slid back in my chair and looked at Danny for comfort but saw the exact opposite. Danny had the biggest grin in the whole room and although he tried to hide it, it was obvious that he was pleased.

'You're going to regret that grin.' I said with a hint of anger in my voice.

Danny quickly deflated and slid down in his seat as well.

'Don't forget you are going to be in your boxers.' she said with a grin. 'How are those polka dots coming along, Danny'?

A.N

There you have it… ch 1

Unfortunately I did not write this ch I adopted this story and this ch was written by the previous author hope you enjoyed it more to come Dpluver 2

.


	2. ch 2

ch.2

a.n ok from this point on it's all mine enjoy

'Ha, Ha very funny.' Danny said sarcastically, Sam giggled as a Goth normally would know how, and continued to listen to the Teachers directions. 'Now that you know your parts please come up one by one according to your name to get your scripts.' she said as she fixed herself before reading the paper. After a while we finally got to the F's. 'Daniel Fenton.' she said as Danny got up to get the script from the teacher. After a few names she called a familiar name. 'Tucker Foley.' Tucker got up to get his script swinging his shirt around like a paid stripper for a bachelorette party. After a few chuckles from students he sat down gracefully in his seat.

After more calls for students. She eventually got to the M's 'Samantha Manson.' she said Sam quickly grabbed her script before sitting. Eventually everyone got all their scripts.

'Now that everyone has gotten there scripts perhaps we should have our first dress rehearsal.' the class groaned in unison. 'Very well, to your places everyone!' she yelled with glee. For some bizarre reason, she took our groans and complaints and turned them into her own personal cheer squad. Yippee.

'Sam why don't you start with Bella's beginning monologue and Jeff john, and Haley get in your places.' she said.

Joy.

Sam slumped all the up to the stage before starting her skit.

'I never given much thought to how I would die... But dying in the place of someone I love…

Seems like a good way to go'. Sam started 'Queue deer!' Yelled the Teacher. A student in a deer costume prances in and pretends to eat blades of grass. 'Queue kill!' she yelled. Danny, Jeff, john, and Hailey pretended to attack the fake deer.

'Now end that scene with the deer and take the prop to the side and wait.' she said clearly focusing on her vision. 'Sam continue and start walking and pretend to hold the cactus.' she said really into it.

'So I can't bring myself to regret the decision to leave home…. I would miss Phoenix….I'd miss the heat… I would miss my loving, erratic, harebrained mother. 'Queue mother's kiss!' she yelled A girl quickly kissed Sam's cheek.

A boy quickly yells. 'Renee, come on.'

'And her new husband.' Sam states.

The boy continues. 'Guy's, come in love both plane catch.'

Sam and the others couldn't help but chuckle.

'Try again.' the teacher said as she adjusted her position in her chair.

'Guy's come on I love you both…we got a plane to catch.' the boy concluded.

'Excellent now continue Sam.' she said suddenly all eyes on me.

'But they want to go on the road, so I'm gonna spend some time with my Dad, and this will

Be a good thing. I think.'

'And….. Cut!' She said as she stood to clap. 'That was excellent.' she said.

'But I haven't finished my monologue.' I said as I flung my script in a drastically fashion.

'Always keep them asking for more.' she said as she settled in her chair ounce more.

'Okay we will continue rehearsals tomorrow.' she said as she got ready for the bell which

Dismissed class it rang shortly after. Everyone all headed to next period, 'Rehearsals after school.' she said as the class quickly left.

Danny couldn't help but stare at Tucker while they were in line for lunch. 'So your never gonna put on your shirt?' Danny said staring at his shirtless friend.

'I like the breeze.' Danny and Sam just stared at their friend and quickly grabbed their lunch and went to sit at their usual spot.

'What did I do?' Said Tucker clearly confused quickly following his friends to their usual table.

'Nothing Tucker nothing.' Said Sam as she took out her script, Danny as well.

'Oh so you're going to ignore me now? Fine I have lines to learn to you know!' he said as he took them roughly out of his Backpack.

'Geeze Tuck don't get your Adams apples in a twist.' said Sam as she started going over her monologue again.

He just ignored us for the rest of the day. Until rehearsal of course.

After school Sam Tucker and I headed room 304.

Everyone was there and ready for rehearsal. Well some of them.

Dash and Quan were playing football and Paulina and star were doing their nails.

'Uh I thought we were doing rehearsal?' said Sam as she entered the room.

'Teacher had to take a wazz.' said Cooper. 'Okaay…..' we said and took the teachers absence to look over our lines.

Not long after she returned. 'Okay roll call.' she said as she grabbed her clip board.

She began to read the names….. Eventually reaching us. 'Daniel Fenton.' she said looking up.

'Here.' Danny said as he raised his hand.

'Alright.' she said as she continued to call names….. Eventually reaching Sam. 'Samantha Manson.' Sam raised her hand quickly.

'Very well everyone's here. Sam please come up here and continue your monologue.' she said gesturing to the stage, Sam quickly got up and went to the mic on the stage. 'From where I left off?' Sam asked.

'Yes.' said the teacher as she sat down ready to watch her performance.

'Okay.' said Sam as she readied herself.

'Ready?' she asked.

'Ready.' Sam confirmed readying herself.

'Begin.' said the teacher all eyes on her.

Sam took a deep breath before beginning her monologue.

'In the state of Washington under constant cover of clouds and rain there's a small town called Forks. Population 3,120 people… this is where I'm moving. My dad's Charlie he's the chief of police.' A boy comes out for a second.

'Your hairs longer.' he says.

'I cut it since the last time I saw you.' Sam says.

'Oh I guess it grew out again.' he says before exiting the stage.

'I used to spend two weeks here almost every summer but it's been years.'

He returned ounce again. 'Cleared some shelves from you in the bathroom.'

'Oh right one bathroom.' said Sam.

'It's a pretty good work lamp…' the boy says as he returns. 'The sales lady picked out... the bed stuff.' he paused. 'You like purple… right?' ….. 'Purple's cool... thanks.' I say.

'Okay.' he says and leaves quickly.

'One of the best things about Charlie…. he doesn't hover.

'And next scene.' she said everyone went to get ready. They didn't have costumes or props yet but they got by.

'Sam Tucker… 'And a few other people she called. 'On stage.' she said

'Bella you remember Billy Bloc…' he said.

'Cut!' the teacher yelled. 'It's Billy Black.' she said as she fixed her chair.

'Oh, okay…' he said a tad nervous.

'Action!' she yelled.

'Bella you remember Billy Black.' said the boy.

'Yeah you're looking good.' said Sam as she shook his hand.

'I'm glad your finally here Charlie hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming.'

He said.

The boy playing Charlie rolled his eyes. 'Alright keep exaggerating or I'll roll you in the mud.'

Sam chuckled.

'Or I'll ram you in the ankle...' the two boys started the pretend fight while one was enjoying the wheelchair prop from the nurse's office.

'Hi im Jacob… we used to make mud pies all the time when we were little.'

'No, I remember.'…..

'Are they always like this?' asked Sam as she viewed the fight seen in front of her.

; It's getting worse with old age.' said Tucker wearing his Jacob chick wig and chucking.'

'So what do you think?' said the boy... Playing Charlie.

'Of what?' Sam said.

'Your home coming present. 'Said the boy.

'This?' said Sam clearly shocked.

'Just bought it off Billy here.' he said.

'Yup.' said the boy playing Billy.

'Oh my gosh this is perfect!' Sam said pretending to get in the truck.

'Ow.' said Tucker.

'Sorry.' Said she pretended to get in.

'Alright.' said Tucker pretending to get in. 'so you have to double clutch the gear while you shift. Other than that you're good to go.' he said.

'And that's this one?' Sam asked.

'Do you want a ride to school or something?' she asked.

'I Uh school refutation.' said tucker.

'Cut!' yelled the teacher.

'Sorry I'll get It.' said Tucker.

'OK, go again … action!' she said.

'I go to school on reservation.'

'Oh right ... bummer it would have been nice to know one person.'

'Cut! Good now next scene.

Everyone got ready.

'My first day at a new school…its March middle of the semester. Great…' Sam says sarcastically.

As she pretends to get out of a prop truck that isn't even finished yet.

Of course the jocks were played by the jocks so well there you go.

'Nice ride. 'Dash said.

'Thanks.' I say and pretend to walk away.

'Hi you're Isabella Swan the new girl… 'He said.

'Bella…' Sam corrected.

'I am the eyes and ears of this place what do you need… Tour guide, lunch date shoulder to cry on.' He said.

Uh, 'I'm really kind of more the suffer in silence type.' Sam said nervously.

'Good headline for your future I'm on the paper and your news worthy. Baby front page.'

Sam went still. 'No I'm not yyou.., uh…' she gawked. 'Please don't.'

'Relax… no future…' Sam smiled.

'And cut!' she yelled everyone started changing scenes around her.

'Now the next scene were going to rehearse is bellas first view of Edward and the Cullen's.'

She said. 'Action.'

Everyone set up the stage as if it were in a Cafeteria.

'Action.' she yelled.

Everyone were acting as if they were in deep conversations.

'My girl.' Said Dash as he quickly gave Dash a quick peck on the cheek before running off stage john chasing after him.

'Wow, oh my god it'd first grade all over again you're the shiny new toy.' she said.

'Smile.' said a girl Sam acted as if she was freighted by the prop.

'Okay… sorry I needed a cadent for the teacher.' she said.

'Future's dead Angela don't bring it up again.' Said a boy pretending to storm off.

'It's ok I just…' said Sam

'Its ok baby I got your back.' said the boy who just stormed off now suddenly all perky.

She looked down hurt in her eyes, 'Guess I'll do another editorial on teen drinking.' she said clearly disappointed.

'You know you can always go for eating disorders, speedo padding on the swim team.' Said Sam playing with the prop fork.

'Actually that's a good one.' said the girl.

The other girl went along with the other acting as if it was her idea.

Sam looked to the side…pretending to view out the window.

'Who are they?' said Sam as she viewed random students pretending to come in the fake caf.

'The Cullen's… ' said the girl playing Angela.

'There um… Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska like a few years ago.'

'They kinda keep to themselves.' said the girl playing Angela.

The girl playing Jessica turned to view the Cullen's than quickly turned back.

'Yeah cause there all together. Like together together.' She hesitated.

'Um the blonde girl that's Rosalie... and the big dark haired guy Emmett. There like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal.'

'Yes there not actually related'.

She turned to look at her.

'Yeah, but they live together that's weird.' she said as they walked down the caf floor.

'And oh ok the little dark haired girl that's Alice.' she said as she gestured to the girl twirling in another boys hand. 'She's really weird and um... she's with Jasper the blonde one who looks like he's in pain.' she said as she pointed at them as they walked by.

'Um Dr. Cullen's like this Foster Dad slash match maker.' she said with a smirk.

'Maybe he'll adopt me.' said the girl playing Angela as she gave a flirty smirk.

Sam glanced at the prop door as Danny came in. 'Who's he?' she asked gesturing to her best friend.

The girl playing Jessica played with her prop forks before answering. 'That's Edward Cullen…' she said as Danny walked down the stage in slow motion. '.He's totally gorgeous obviously … but apparently nobody here's good enough for him.' she said clearly disappointed.

She scoffs. 'Like I care…you know.' Sam turns and stares at the Mysterious Danny Fenton who was portraying such a mysterious character. 'So yeah.' says the student playing Jessica. Sam was so lost in his eyes. 'Seriously… like...' Sam turns back quickly.

'Don't waste your time.' She says. Sam looks down at her fake meal. 'Wasn't planning on it.' she said as she turns slowly and becomes eye to eye with Danny the intensity was high. Danny slowly closes his eyes as he turns to view the other Cullen's.

'And cut!' the teacher yells. 'Great rehearsal.' she said as she started to gather her things.

'Study Study study.' she said. Everyone jumped off the stage grabbing their things and headed home.

'Want me to walk you home Sam?' asked Danny as he slung his backpack over his back holding it from the top.

'Can we study at your place? 'Sam asked obviously shocked by her outburst.

'Sure.' he said as he headed out of the classroom. Sam blushed before following him out into the Hall out of the school and down the block heading towards Fenton works.

A.N.

There you go Ch. 2 this was all me =)

What do u think? Review dpl2


	3. ch 3

A, n  
Here you go Ch. 3

Sam and Danny headed inside Fenton Works.   
‘To be honest I was a little surprised that I was casted as Bella for the play… I’m nothing like her.’ Sam said as she chuckled nervously.  
‘Same here.’ Said Danny as they both laughed at their situation.  
After entering Danny’s home they started going over there lines.  
‘I’m Edward Cullen…. you’re Bella….’ Danny said as he looked down at his lines reading them with a lot of emotion as if really trying to read her mind as Edward would do.  
‘Yes… ‘She said as she viewed her paper.  
They continued to read their lines as if it was there past lives like they really lived it and just by sitting at the table reading them you just didn’t want them to stop because you just needed to know what happened next. Eventually the rest of the Fenton family returned home UN aware of the actions taking place. There eyes met and all of a sudden it was like gravity and soon enough Danny and Sam were Kissing.

As the Fenton’s entered the Kitchen Danny and Sam were still totally kissing.  
‘OOOO sorry to interrupt.’ Said Jazz as she set the groceries down on the kitchen counter.  
Danny and Sam quickly pulled away their cheeks as red as blood.  
‘Oh god…..’ Said Sam as she blushed harder.’Um Danny I’ll see you at rehearsal tomorrow….. Yeah, tomorrow.’ she said as she grabbed her things quickly before leaving.  
Danny couldn’t stop staring …. It was like being frozen by Clockworks staff. Sam and he kissed not a fake out make out a real kiss that wasn’t in the script what is wrong with me? He thought as he sat down slowly…. still staring at the front door that Sam left through.  
‘Finally.’ said everyone.  
‘Wait what?’ said Danny  
‘You and Sam a couple.’ said Jazz  
‘Wait no, were not a couple that was a heat in the moment kiss it totally goes under the fake out make out category.’ said Danny completely ignoring his feelings.  
‘No.’ said Jazz.  
‘It was a stage kiss.’ he argued.  
Jazz schemed through the script.  
‘There was no kiss scene there.’ Said Jazz.  
‘Oh honey in a Play?’ asked Mom  
‘Uh… yeah… twilight… were the leads.’ Danny said.  
‘You an actor?’ Asked Jazz.  
‘Yeah..? That wrong?’ Said Danny.  
‘No, I...’ said Jazz  
‘Skip it.’ Danny said before packing up his backpack and going to his room.  
After closing the door to his room Danny headed to his desk and started to study his lines for the play ounce more before calling it a night.  
The next Morning Danny awoke with a bang, He looked down to see his script and Math book scattered over the floor. ‘Danny breakfast!’ yelled his Mother Danny quickly dressed grabbed his back pack and headed down stairs.  
‘Good Morning Son!’ yelled Dad as Danny grabbed his Plate of food before sitting down and quickly eating, so he wouldn’t be late.  
‘Morning Dad.’ said Danny as he began to eat his breakfast.  
‘You never said you were in a play.’ said Dad.  
‘You didn’t ask….plus Sam signed us up. It wasn’t our idea. But it isn’t so bad. its nice actually.’ said Danny as he chugged his orange juice.

‘Wow,’ said Mom viewing my empty plate.  
‘Thanks for breakfast Mom it was good.’ Danny said before running out the door to find Sam and Tucker waiting for him so they could walk to school.  
‘Hey man ready for school?’ said Tucker as he gave Danny a high five.  
‘No, the play actually…. yes.’ Said Danny as he adjusted his backpack on his shoulder.  
‘Wow you’re really getting into this.’ said Tucker who by the way is still shirtless.  
‘Say’s the topless boy.’ said Sam as she began to walk down the block towards Casper High.  
Danny chuckling close behind her.  
‘Hey... that’s not funny!’ yelled Tucker as he tried to catch up.  
‘So Tucker did you get contacts yet?’ Asked Sam as she walked down the street.  
‘Contacts?’ asked Tucker he was extremely confused.  
‘Yeah... Jacob doesn’t wear…. glasses.’ said Danny as he looked at his friend who he clearly could not recognize anymore.  
‘But the ladies love the TF…man. ‘Said Tucker.  
Sam laughed. ‘Uh… no… what they love is Taylor Lautner. The dreamy abed Werewolf from the Twilight Saga’s.’ said Sam.  
‘Glasses don’t fit the bill dude.’ said Danny as he chuckled ounce more.  
Tucker pouted. ‘Ugg, fine I’ll ask my Mom.’ said Tucker as he quickly texted her.  
Danny couldn’t stop laughing.  
‘Why aren’t you going to wear contacts…? Mr. Lead?’ asked Tucker sarcastically.  
‘Because since we’ll be on stage I’ll be too far for people to even see them.’ said Danny as he opened the double doors to the school.  
‘Right.’ said Tucker  
‘Yeah…’ Danny said as he and Sam headed for 1st period.  
Tucker following close behind. ‘So did you guy’s run lines yesterday?’ asked Tucker.  
‘Uh…… ‘Said Sam and Danny as they looked at each other nervously.  
‘What?’ Tucker.  
‘Yes.’ said Danny  
‘Okay... why are you two being weird?’ said Tucker as he tried to catch up with his friends.  
‘No, were not.’ said Danny and Sam in unison.  
‘Right when you guy’s talk at the same time you always did something.’ said Tucker trying to figure out what Danny and Sam did.  
‘We didn’t do anything.’ they said again.  
‘Fake out make out?’ asked Tucker with a smirk.  
Danny and Sam stared at each other before answering Tucker’s question.  
‘Sort of…’ they said together.  
‘Spill.’ said Tucker folding his arms.  
‘Okay…’ said Danny before getting punched in the arm by Sam.  
‘Ow!’ said Danny as he rubbed his arm from Sam’s punch.  
‘We have to tell him.’ said Danny rubbing his arm.  
Sam groaned in irritation. ‘Fine.’ Said Sam as she folded her arms.  
‘Sam and I… kissed.’ said Danny as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.  
Sam blushed brightly.  
Tucker stared at them for a second.  
‘So your together?!’ he yelled happily. ‘Finally.’ he said.  
‘No!’ they said in unison. ‘We were rehearsing for the play and we kissed.  
Tucker deflated like a Balloon. ‘Oh…. Why are you telling me if it was just a stage kiss and why act so weird?’ said Tucker. Clearly disappointed.  
‘It wasn’t in the script.’ said Danny as he put his hand behind his neck again.  
‘Oh… now were getting somewhere.’ said Tucker as he smirked.  
‘Shut up Tucker.’ said Sam as he pushed Tucker causing him to slip. He found his balance though clinging to his P.D.A. ‘Hey precious cargo here!’ he yelled Sam just rolled her eyes and continued eating her Salad. Danny continued eating his burger.  
‘So did you practice your lines?’ asked Tucker after about a minute of silence.  
‘Yes.’ said Danny and Sam in unison.  
‘I got it down.’ said Danny.  
‘Me too.’ said Sam as she drank her milk.  
Tucker pouted ounce more. ‘I thought I was the genius?’ he asked clearly upset.  
‘Not everyone is good at everything Tucker we all have our strengths ….. We all have our weaknesses.’ said Danny.  
Tucker sighed in defeat. ‘Yeah… your right D.’ he said as he took a deep breath.  
‘Need help with your lines Jacob?’ asked Danny with a smirk  
‘Yes!’ he begged.  
‘Okay what do you already have mesmerized?’ asked Danny.  
‘Uh… hi I’m Jacob…. we used to make mud pies together when we were little.’ he said nervously. Danny looked at Sam who slammed her face on the picnic table.  
‘Yeah…. you need a lot of help.’ said Danny.  
‘Give me your script.’ said Danny holding out his hand.  
Tucker gave his script to his friend and sat at the table. ‘Sam can I borrow a high lighter?’ asked Danny as he turned to look at Sam directly.  
Sam handed him her blue highlighter. ‘here.’ she said.  
Danny started high lighting all of Tuckers lines.  
‘You know this is nothing compared to your lines for new moon.’ said Sam as she took a sip out of her milk carton.  
Tucker froze his burger dripping sauce. ‘What do you mean?’ he said. You swore he was about to wet his pants.  
‘Edward leaves… so it’s basically just Bella and Jake, throughout the movie.’ said Danny.

‘When does Edward come back?’ Tucker asked, towards the end.’  
Said Sam reading her scripts and Twilight the book. ‘Wow you really like this stuff.’ said Tucker in awe.

Sam huffed. ‘Just because I’m a Goth doesn’t mean I hate girl things. Like romance supernatural novels.’ she said irritated.  
Tucker quickly shut up. Sam glared. Danny laughed.  
‘Nice one Tuck... Do you like pissing her off?’ Danny asked Tucker as he viewed Sam’s growing feud.  
‘No…’ he said clearing terrified.  
‘Good.’ said Danny finishing off his milk before throwing it out.  
‘Very good…’ said Sam eyeing Tucker from the corner of her eye over the book she was reading.  
Tucker gulped, ‘Why me…?’ he said completely terrified.  
‘Because you never say the right things.’ Said Sam still reading.  
‘Hey wait…. hey!’ Said Tucker.  
Danny and Sam broke into laughter.  
The bell quickly rang shortly after finishing their lunch and a few minutes of studying.   
Danny Sam and Tucker ran to their next class as quickly as they could.  
‘Hurry up guy’s!’ yelled Sam as she speed walked to room 304 for 7th period.  
Danny quickly caught up. Tucker well….. ‘I’m ……trying……as….. Best…. as…… I ……can.’ he groaned as he finally caught up to Danny and Sam.  
‘Come on I don’t want to miss a thing.’ said Sam as she entered the room.  
Danny and Tucker followed close behind.  
Everyone sat down in their seats the cool thing is that the seats looked just like Movie Theater ones so extra comfort.  
‘Now we’ve been rehearsing for two day’s now how everyone on doing on their lines’?’ she asked with the biggest smile on her face.’ Everyone just stared.  
‘Right….’ she said.  
‘Alright …. Awkward… silence…. ‘Coughs were heard among the silence.  
‘Wow really awkward, okay! So everyone doesn’t know there lines?’ Danny and Sam slowly raised their hands.  
‘Yes?’ asked the teacher as she called on Danny and Sam.  
‘We know our lines.’ They said in unison.  
‘Good for all the movies or just Twilight?’ she asked.  
‘Twilight.’ they said again.  
‘Good.’ she said.  
‘We really want to do well.’ they said in unison.  
‘Great.’ she said. ‘Now onto rehearsals.’ she said as she clapped her hands for emphasis.  
‘What scene?’ asked a student clearly ready for class to really begin?  
‘Edward and Bella’s encounter/’ she said.  
‘Didn’t they meet in the cafeteria?’ asked a boy.  
‘Well yes but they haven’t spoken to each other yet.’ said the teacher.  
‘Sam and I studied that scene at my house.’ said Danny.  
‘Very good now let’s see how well you studied.’ she said as she got comfortable.  
‘Now?’ they asked. ‘Yes begin.’ She said as she got her clipboard.  
‘Okay then…’ they said as they went to the stage the other students as well.  
And…… action.’ she said everyone was ready to go.  
‘Mr. Molina.’ said a boy playing Mike as he pretended to enter the stage.  
‘Hey Mike.’ said another boy. The boy playing mike gave a half arm shake and pretended to sit down for class.  
‘Oh, yes. Miss Swan.’ said the other boy.  
Sam pretended to view the seats looking for an empty one and Came face to face with Danny who seemed to be getting really into character his positions were identical to Edwards for the film. She slowly started walking towards him the fan blowing her hair everywhere Danny covered his mouth and nose exactly like Edward did in the film. Sam looked down at her shoes as she began to walk.  
‘Hi can I have the pass? Thank you.’ he said as he quickly grabbed the supposed paper from Sam.  
Welcome to the class. Here. Here’s your stuff, okay? And I got a seat for you right here, so come over. The last one Just follow along till you catch up.’ he said Sam walked slowly towards Danny who still had his hand covering his mouth and nose. Sam sat next to Danny as the quote on quote teacher began discussing the lesson on observing the behavior of planaria, aka flatworms’ Danny pushes some kind of cylinder towards Sam one hand still covering his nose. Sam quickly smelled her shirt.  
The students that weren't in the scene watched in awe as Danny and Sam performed outstandingly.  
Danny and Sam stared at one another full eye to eye contact. Sam started to feel different about Daniel Fenton. A good different.  
She looked at her for the rest of the scene as she turned away. It was in the script but Danny was having the same feelings about Sam as she is him.  
before the fake bell even rung Danny began to get up quickly causing his feet to become intertwined with Sam’s chair then all of a sudden CRASH Danny and Sam fall onto the stage floor Sam and Danny on the ground and for a second they didn't even notice… until their classmates started laughing it turns out when Danny and Sam fell their lips met contact for the second time in two days. Sam slowly turned her head away and blushed. Danny blushed as well helping Sam up as the class stared…….

A.n   
What do you think’? More to come I don’t own any of the word to word content   
DPL2


	4. Chapter 4

A.N

Yay here's Ch. 4

Danny's POV

'Ow….' Said Sam as I helped her up from the floor. 'Are you ok Sam?' I asked as she dusted herself off.

'Yeah, thanks Danny.' she said as she got back in her place so we can go over our lines again.

'As long as everyone's okay.' said the Drama teacher as she checked on everyone. 'We're fine the only people who fell were Danny and Sam.' said one of the student's.

'Oh, well at least their okay.' said the teacher.

'Yeah...' said the students.

'Are you okay, Sam?' asked Danny ounce again.

'Yes, Danny a few bumps and bruises but I'm okay.' said Sam as she got back on her feet. 'Got loose?' I asked her as I held her hand to balance her as she put back on her boot. She nodded as she finished putting on the boot.

'Okay.' I told her as I gave her her backpack. 'Thanks…'she said as she blushed and took it from me.

'You're welcome.' I said as I put my hand behind my head nervously. I never noticed how beautiful Sam was. Her beautiful eyes as they looked directly at me. Man she's so beautiful …. Paulina is nothing compared to her.

I have been the biggest idiot in the history of Casper High. Here I am being like every teenage boy here… Paulina Sanchez hottest girl in school. But what I didn't get is that the one girl….. The one I'm supposed to be with… was in front of my face the whole time.

But I won't say anything. She doesn't love me…. I know it.

I just have to remind myself that… no one will because I'm me. How could anyone.

I'm me…. I'm just an average loser. With ghost powers. Nothing different.

Sam blushed again before grabbing her bag and heading out of the room.

I have to tell her. But maybe it's too soon ….I don't know. She's just so beautiful.

I don't even know how I'll tell her. This play is actually going to be pretty fun.

I'll make this the best play ever.

Sam's POV

Me? As Bella? Really? I just can't believe it. Danny as Edward that's believable. Tucker as Jacob… that's laughable. I justcan't believe…. this. This isn't me. I'm the girl who stands on the sides and watch the other girl be the main girl. Not this! This can't be real.

'Sam?' asked Danny as she came to check on me... His on and off stage. Wink Wink love interest. Which in reality only admitted to one of them. Why can't he accept our love I would… If only he'd understand we are in some boat. But no he wants to make things more complicated than they already are.

Typical Danny. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. 'What's with the eye rolling?' he asked as he came up to me. Crud he noticed. Curse me when I think to myself, I do actions corresponding to my personal thoughts. 'Sam?' Danny asked. 'Just can't believe I'm Bella I'm not that great.

' I said as I played with my feet nervously. 'Sam you're my Best friend you can do anything.' Danny said I couldn't help it…. I blushed. 'So when's rehearsals?' I asked as I composed myself, 'The Teacher wants us to rehearse now.' said Danny as he grabbed his backpack.

'Oh, okay then let's get to work.' I said as I followed close behind Danny ready to rehearse.

Everyone got into their places ready for another round. Paulina seemed upset. But why? I mean I understand the wanting the lead and all but that would mean her love interest would be Danny. I doubt she would want that… at least. As we started going over our lines Mr. Lancer came into the room and slowly walked around observing everyone as they rehearsed.

Wonder why? They all seemed like Ducks out of water. Danny and I were going over the scene ounce more.

So we'll know for sure that we're ready. 'Okay class time for rehearsal.' she said as she wrote down a few things on her clipboard. 'Now let's do Bella and Edwards's scene right after Edward and Bella's supposed first encounter. You know... Pretend you didn't fall and you stormed out' she said as she got comfortable again.

Danny and I headed onto the stage and waited for further instructions. As did everyone else who was in the next upcoming scene. An Asian boy besides Quan and some kid from Algebra Peter uh….something waited back stage. 'Okay class…. ready…. and…. action.' she said as the lights dimmed.

The teacher wanted to test out the lighting seems to work well. Everyone that was suppose, to be on stage beforehand were there as instructed… me and a few others entered briefly after with Danny already in place. 'Action.' she repeated. Danny heads off the stage and gets ready for the next scene. The new scene starts with Edward, Danny wanting to change classes.' There has to be something open, Physics? Biochem?' he asked. The student playing the front desk woman says. 'No, every class is full.' she turns to look at me. 'Just a moment dear. .' she said as

She turned to look back at Danny. 'I'm afraid you'll have to stay in Biology.' she says apologetically. 'Fine. Just… I'll just have to endure it.' Danny says as he storms out passed me. I stutter and just leave the office. 'Cut!' she yells. 'Now next scene... the Bella decides to confront Edward Action.' I headed to the next scene book in one hand me leaning on a car prop. 'Begin Monologue.' 'I planned to confront him and demand to know what his problem was.' I said as I looked around the other kids playing the Cullen's pretending to arrive. 'But he never showed.' A pencils was thrown at my head. 'Bella!' yelled a boy as he threw a pencil at my head. He gestured for me to come to his car with the rest of the guys... I motioned to the book in my hand. I had my headphones in one ear. Signaling me being busy, they just went back to talking. 'And the next day another no show...' I said as I entered the supposed classroom I sat at the Caf table with the others I thought. 'More days passed things were getting a little strange. Shortly after we decided to start the next scene … I pretended to be coming down the front steps but then well… I slipped. The boy playing Charlie helped me up. 'You alright?' he asked. Yeah... Ice doesn't really help the uncoordinated.' I said as I fixed my backpack before getting in the prop truck. 'Yeah. That's why I had some new tires put on the truck. Old ones were getting pretty bald. Well I'll probably be late for dinner I have to head down to Mason County.' he said as he put his hands in his pockets. 'Security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal.' I looked at him confused. 'An animal?' You're not in Phoenix anymore, Bells. Anyway I figured I'd lend a hand.' You be careful.' I say. 'Always am.' he says. 'And thanks for the tires.' 'Yeah.' I quickly get in the unfinished prop truck and move it off the stage, the other student following shortly after.

'Queue, the thunder!' she said. The kids pretended to enter a classroom, and in deep conversations. Quan or uh Eric

'Prom committee is a chick thing. But I gotta cover it for the paper anyway, and they need a guy to help choose the music, so I need your playlist. Hey, listen, I was wondering, did you have a date to…' He tried to say only to be interrupted by Mike Newton. A.K.A Dash Baxter. 'What's up, Arizona? Huh? How you likin the rain girl?' The conversation seemed to drown on because something else seemed to spike my… Bella's interest. I quickly headed to the staged chairs soon to be Lab tables… strait towards... Danny…. No Edward. I quickly sat down and looked intently into Danny's eyes, as he began our scene.

'Hello…. I'm sorry, I didn't get to introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella?' I stared at him clearly focused. 'Yes.' I said as I continued to stare as the teacher mentioned how the fake teacher will continue the lesson as Edward, Danny, and Bella, Sam. Continue to stare at each other intently. Shortly followed by Bella looking away as Edward continues to stare.

'Ladies first.' Danny said as he motioned the microscope towards Sam. Sam stutters. 'You were gone.' She said as she stared at him once again, holding the microscope in her palm. 'Yeah…' he began. 'Um… I was out of town for a couple of day's personal reasons.' I slowly slid the scope towards him while analyzing the cell. 'Prophase.' I said as I tried to cover myself for warmth. Danny hesitated before asking.

'Do you mind if I look?' he asked gesturing to the microscope. I quickly nodded no. He grabbed the scope and quickly examined it. 'It's prophase.' He repeated. I nodded. 'Like I said.' Danny looked at his hands as if he was studying them. 'So are you enjoying the rain?' he asked. I anxiously laughed shocked by his question. 'What?' he asked concern in him as if wondering seriously, he was really into this.

'You're asking me about the weather?' I ask nervously. 'There really good.' said the Director's… Teacher's assistant. 'I know that's why I chose them.' said the Teacher A.K.A Director. Back to the scene… 'Yeah… I…. I guess I am.' he said not bothering to leave my gaze. 'Well, I don't really like the rain. Any cold…' I breathe deeply. 'Wet thing, I don't really…' I shudder. Danny gawks as he views the assignment.

Once more. Before grabbing another slot. 'What?' I asked. 'Nothing.' he states not making eye contact. He laughs nervously. 'It's anaphase.' he says as he turns to write it down.

'Mind if I check?' I ask, 'sure,' he says still not looking. I carefully viewed the item in the microscope. 'Anaphase.' I confirm skeptically. 'Like I said.' he says coping me. Before turning to write.

I bite my lip.

'If you hate the cold and the rain so much why'd you move to the wettest place in the continental U.S?' he asked as he looked at me again. I exhale sharply. 'It's complicated.' I say. 'I'm sure I can keep up.' He says. 'Uh… my mom remarried…. and.' I shrug. 'So you don't like the guy, or… 'He shrugs looking deep into me, as if he were trying to read my mind. 'No, that's not… Phil's really nice.' I shrug. His eyes follow me as if he's trying to know my whole life in a split second. I study him as he moves the microscope towards him. Before checking it. 'Its metaphase, you want to check it?' he says. I couldn't stop staring. I shake my head. 'I believe you.' I say quickly. 'Cut!' yells the teacher.

'Perfect… Absolutely perfect.' she says. I blush as Danny puts his hand behind his head nervously. 'Thanks…' we say. I can't believe this is happening. Wow!

I got off the stage shortly followed by Danny, a few moments after. I headed to the Teacher to ask her… why? I quickly went to the Teacher who was talking to Paulina… apparently she was shocked by her character as well. 'But!' she doesn't even have many limes... She's not even important'! Yelled Paulina at the teacher. 'Why couldn't I have gotten the lead?!' she yells. I laugh. She turns quickly in my direction. 'What's so funny?' she asks clearly upset … and angry. I try to contain my laughter. 'Well for one…. you're not that great to play such a powering role, and two…. the second lead is Danny and I doubt you would want to have such romantically intimate scenes, also not to mention the chemistry of the actors portraying such characters and the dynamics of such story telling that us as Actor's… well some of us… is telling.' I said as the class stared…. Danny especially. Wait… did he just hear me? What did I say? Oh God, I said Danny and I had chemistry and Intimate moments! Oh God! I blushed…. I'm as red as a tomato. I mean me and Danny playing to star crossed in love characters! Of course I'm nervous I mean I do like him… Like like like love him... I mean Oh God forget I said anything!

'Wow you know your tuff.' said the Teacher. 'See I knew casting you as the lead was the perfect choice.' she said happily. 'Really? I've been wondering why you did so in the first place.' I said as I played with my feet.

'I knew you knew your stuff and that you would put all your heart in your acting and be the best Bella you can be.' she said. I was stunned. This teacher… had faith.. In me? Me! I just couldn't believe this. 'What about me? Why did you cast me... as Edward?' Danny asked as he came up to the Teacher. 'Danny I know deep down inside you is a hero or a very confident young man… and Edward will help you overcome fears and open those doors you've been pushing shut.' she said. 'Oh.' Danny was in shock, she seemed to read Danny like a book. Maybe she's a mind reader. Who knows? 'Wow, thanks.' said Danny as he blushed slightly. 'Also to open you up more… your so shy.' she said.

Oh…' Danny said. 'Besides the both of you are doing so well. It was as if you were born to play these characters.' she said clearly amazed. 'Now head home study and be back for rehearsals tomorrow for 7th period and after school.' she said as she dismissed the class. Danny, Tucker and I headed home to practice this is pretty fun and I'm really excited about it. Yes... I'm aware I'm a Goth. Yeah whatever you say something about it. I'll grab your nose! I'm serious... I headed home to do my homework and work on my lines.

Danny's POV

After hours of Homework. I was finally able to go over my lines. Jazz was at the Library so I had to walk home. I decided to take a quick shower and change. After that I headed to the kitchen to work on my lines. I got a bottle of water out of the fridge, and set my lines on the table along with my homework which I'm gonna look over later. Maybe having Sam and Tucker here would make the lines work more… oh well. 'I'm Edward Cullen your Bella?' I asked to no one in particular. I pretended to get an answer. After a few hours Mom, Dad and Jazz got home. Me being completely unaware of their return.. They were completely silent as they brought the groceries and Lab equipment in.

As I was acting out my scene. They stood still hearing every word as I said them out loud every word coming out as if this foreign language was as normal to me, as this haunted town. 'Danny that was wonderful.' said Mom I was so shocked by the outburst I fell off my chair.

A.N

There you have it Ch. 4

dpl2


	5. ch 5

A.N 

Hey everyone here's Ch. 5

Danny's POV

'Danny! Are you alright?!' Mom yelled as she helped me up from the floor. 'Yes.' I said as I dusted myself off before picking up the chair. And slowly sitting in it, and fixing my papers that were scattered on the floor and table.

'Sorry, Hun, but when I heard you, when I was coming in from the car, I was just so amazed, I've never heard you say or do anything like this before, sweetie you were really good.' said mom. 

'Yeah, Little Brother it was really good.' said Jazz. 'We're very proud son.' said Dad. I put my hand behind my head nervously. 'Gee, uh, thanks.' I said as I began to look over my script. .

'What's all that about?' I turned to look at her. 'What's what?' I asked. 'The script and all.' I bit my lip. 'I got the lead in the school play.' I said nervously. She looked at me shocked. 'Wow Danny that's amazing.' I blush slightly. 'Uh. Yeah mom.' I say as I go back to studying my lines. Why is this so hard for me to accept...? It may actually be fun. Well we have one more rehearsal until opening night. For the rest of the evening and some of the night I went over my lines, and headed to bed at eleven.

Sam's POV

When I got home the only person who was home was my Grandma. 'Hello, Bubuala.' saidGrandma, as I entered the kitchen, she drinking a glass of milk. At the kitchen table. 'Hi Grandma how was your day?' I asked as I set down my backpack and grabbing a cup and walking to the fridge. 'Good.' I played shuffleboard.' I closed the fridge, and sat beside her taking out my lines and homework. 'How was your day?' she asked. 'Busy.' I said. 'Oh do tell?' she said. 'Well I got the lead in the school play.' I said a tad nervous. 'Wow, really that's great.'' she said. 'Yeah, I've been studying non-stop... The plays in a week. I said nervously. 'Well, you'll do fine.' she said as she smiled at me.

'Are you gonna come to the play?' I asked her. 'Yes Bubalah, I'll come.' she said happily. 'Wow, thanks Grandma.' 'You're welcome.' she says with a smile. I decided to sit down with her and study my lines with a cup of coffee. 'Um... Yes.. Parphase...' studying wasn't all that bad especially with Grandma cracking jokes every now and then. I can't wait for the play. I thought as I packed up my stuff and helped Grandma to a bed. This was actually starting to get really fun.

Danny's POV

I met Sam and Tucker down the block of my house the next morning. It seemed that they were deep in a conversation, when I finally caught up to them. Well... conversation is a strong word I love to call what they were having well... a war. But they were focused on their little escapade that they didn't even hear me approach them.

'Hey!' I yelled. 'What's up?' I asked. 'Tucker said that he's not wearing a wig or intentions or contacts, for the play.' I turned to Tucker. 'Dude you have to wear contacts Jacob doesn't wear glasses, and his hair is long in the first movie you can have short hair in the middle of the second part of the play.' I said as I rubbed my neck.

'Fine.' he said with a pout. 'Thanks...' said Sam. 'No Problem.' I said quickly we all headed to school. To start our long... Day. After a few hours of school. I'll be honest... I was done like, I just wanted it to end. I was actually looking forward to the play... I mean opening day was coming up fast, and I have been working on our scripts for months and I now know we got it down. We were ready for the show. Unprepared, prepared... I just couldn't get what I was.

I just knew it was coming soon... 'Danny, you actually seem excited about this play.' said Tucker completely in shock....' I don't know man I just think acting... is just a good... let out. Plus I don't have to be home all the time, anything to stay out of the ghost crazed house, you, know.' I said as I headed to my locker to get my books for my first class. I tried really hard on my English test and all my classes, so I wouldn't get pulled from the play, for ounce. It was something I could for me and enjoy it.

After school Sam, Tucker and I headed straight for room 304 for 7th period. The class sat in the Auditorium seats as we waited for the Teachers arrival. 'Now... what?' said Dash as he shrugged looking around the room. 'I could have went to the gym and lift weights for ten minutes.' he said as he showed off his muscles. 'Is there an Air tank? To release the Hot air from your brain?' I said forgetting that I wasn't safe and fifty feet away.

'Oops.' I said shocked. 'What did you say Fenton?!' he yelled, as he stood up, from his seat. I gulped. 'Uh... I....' The Teacher walked in before any fight broke loose. I sighed in relief.

'Now class... how is everyone doing on your lines... because opening night will be here soon enough...' she said as she sat in her chair now I have all the costumes here and the props are now ready for the show we just have time for.. One more dress rehearsal before the play opens in a few days.... so as of now we will be doing... Dress rehearsal for the play... Twilight!' she yells in excitement. The class only real excitement came from Sam and I... the others not so much. 'Okay... Places... class... places.' Everyone went to their places... class... Places.' Everyone went to their places... a school Hallway was made to correspond with the next scene it was also easy to slide from scene to scene. 'Alight.... this is our second to the last dress rehearsal ok now action.' she said as the lights dimmed. Sam and I pretended to walk down a crowded hall of students ignoring everyone as we walked by me holding a book in one hand while she grabbed her books like an eighties schoolgirl not that I minded... it was kind of cute. 'Why didn't you move with your mother and Phil?' I asked as I turned toward her as I swung my book to the side of me as I faced her... still looking deep in our eyes as we pretended to walk scene strips of classroom walls passing as we did, she carried herself in this shy... nervous way.. Different than Sam would. 'Well.' she said as she brought the book closer to her chest. 'Phil's a minor league baseball player, and... He travels a lot, and my mom stayed home with me, but I knew it made her unhappy, so I figured I'd stay with my dad for a while.' she said as she rubbed her head with her hand in the form of a fist, before setting it down mid-sentence. 'And you're unhappy?' I said, it sounded more like a question. As we turned to face each other. Sam pretended, to lean against the prop lockers.

Sam's POV

'No.... 'I say softly as if mesmerized by his eyes. He wasn't wearing the contacts yet but something about his eyes are just different. Those... Beautiful blue eyes. Oh geez God! Sam give it a rest! I yell to myself.

Danny's pov

'I'm sorry, I'm just... I'm just trying to figure you out. You're very difficult for me to read?' I said as I looked in her lavender eyes. That would soon be brown. She focused on my blue eyes that will soon be replaced by black, contacts. 'Hey, did you get contacts? She asked in a shocked way. 'No.' I say with no emotion. 'Your eyes were black the last time I saw you, and now they're, like, golden brown.' she said as she tried to focus in on them. 'Yeah, I know, it's the fluorescents um.' I stutter and turn to leave walking down the supposed hall while clutching, my jacket. Leaving Sam standing there. 'Scene.' she said. I jumped off the stage and helped Sam down. 'Get ready kids cause when that curtain opens all eyes are on you.' she said as she left the room. Everyone was completely nervous. I mean I guess I was nervous... A little but I just seemed so comfortable. I headed home to work on my lines. My family listening in on me from time to time.' I know your there!' I'd yell. You can hear the pitter patter of mom and Jazz's feet descending the stairs. Followed by Dad's booming ones. I couldn't help but laugh.

Sam's POV

The teacher wanted us to bring our costumes home to get used to the clothes. The first thing I did was storm through the front door close it. Head into the kitchen with my back pack slung over my shoulder and my costume in my hand. 'Hi Grandma!' I yell as I enter the kitchen for some milk.

'Hello Bubulah, how was your day?' she asked as she was kitting what looked like a scarf. 'Good we got our costumes for the play next Friday.' I said a little excited. 'You seem really excited.' said Grandma with a big smile I blush. 'Actually Grandma... I really am. This is something I'm really passionate about.

Well besides the environment and it makes me happy.' I say. 'I wouldn't have anything to do with that Fenton boy playing your love interest? Now would it? Not that I would mind... he's a very good looking handsome... young man, I blush brightly. 'Grandma!' I yell nervously.

'I'm sorry bubalah, but he is handsome....' Grandma!' I blush harder. 'Don't worry bubulah you and your friends will have a great show tomorrow.' she says. I laugh lightly.

'It's next week Grandma.' I Say as I grab my things. 'Oh right um more time to for you to study your lines and feel more comfortable in your costume.' she said. 'Are Mom and Dad coming back from their trip soon?' I ask; 'No, I'm afraid they'll miss It.' says Grandma. 'Oh, well no big deal, \ they were never into stuff like this anyway.' I say. 'I suppose.' said Grandma. 'At least, you'll be there.' I said as I kissed her head. 'I'll always be there bubulah.' she said as I went to my room to study and do my homework. It's been a week and everything's nearly ready... Danny has his clothes to. I can't wait to face chat with him so we can see our costumes.

I headed to my room and changed to a white sweater, blue jeans and black converse. I can't believe Danny bought me those. Why would he do that? Ounce I was done getting dressed I heard my computer beep. I turned to face it and quickly accepted the call. I waited as the video calls synced. 'Danny... hey.' I said quickly as I waved hello. 'Hey Sam, wow your costume looks great too.' I replied softly... a tad nervous. 'Your gonna look great next week.' he said as he blushed slightly. Wait? Did he just blush? I must be imagining things and well... he does look great in his costume. I decided to call it a night around ten. I mean we did have rehearsals, and I was a little tired.... It's been a little tiring. A few weeks it was time... opening night. I was really nervous. I was a total Bella clone surprisingly the sewing club works fast as does, the makeup and salon club it looks great especially my wig. I wonder how Danny's doing.

Danny's POV

I went over my lines over and over after getting dressed for opening night I could swear I was Edward himself. I knew I was ready I wasn't even nervous.

'Alright everyone, show time!' yelled the Teacher. I was ready... until, I saw Sam. She looked exactly like Bella. I couldn't help but blush. Wait? Did she see me? Oh well no time to worry about that now its show time. 'Hello everyone... and welcome to Casper High's showing of Twilight...' she said as the curtains opened revealing a desert scene to them, and Sam as Bella Swan beginning the play with her opening monologue. After a few hours the next scene began... 'Wow Danny's, doing really well.' said Maddie. 'Yeah and Sam too.' said Jazz, as she focused back to the stage. Bella walked quickly to the prop truck and placed her backpack on the hood, one earbud in her ear as she looked around the prop parking lot. Me by the prop Volvo.

Bella was focused on her back pack placed on the hood of her prop truck unaware of the giant prop van heading towards her the crowd gasps! A fake horn blares through the Auditorium. The kid pretends to turn roughly as the sound of screeching tires is heard through the Auditorium. Bella turns around sharply shocked and unable to move as the fake van comes towards her. The special well... Uh... AV guys whatever lifts me from the ground with the cords connected to my harness and quickly lands me in front of Sam and the two fake cars.

I quickly hold my hand in front as I hit a fragile prop that makes it look like crumpled metal. The crowd gasps ounce more unbelieved by my stunt. Along with loud crunching and grunting effects. Once the prop cars stop moving Sam and I turn to look in each other's eyes. Complete shock in her eyes. Her breathing is a trembling sound I gently climb out from the prop cars using my upper body strength to climb out. Even Dash was shocked by that. 'Bella!' Everyone yells. 'Dial 911!' yells a girl.

'I already called. They're gonna send somebody over soon.' said a boy. 'Bella, I'm sorry. I panicked. 'Bella.' said a girl. 'I've got 911 on the Phone now!' said another girl, you can see the people playing, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie in the back. Wow that was amazing.' Mom said softly. 'I know.' said Jazz softly. Alice carrying an umbrella on a so called cloudy day.

(Scene skips)

The kid playing Charlie storms in the Hospital scene which was put together in a 3 minute intermission. 'Bella, you okay?' asked Charlie (or well kid playing Charlie) as he stormed through the Hospital doors as a nurse tends to his daughter.

'You and I are gonna talk.' he said pointing at the boy. 'Are you alright?' he asked. 'I'm fine Dad calm down.' said Sam turned to him reassuringly. 

I know. 'It's ok.' she said as she turned towards the male nurse. 'No. It sure as hell is not okay.' he said as he held up his belt buckle and showing off that mustache. 'Dad, it wasn't his fault.' he looked me strait in the eyes. 'You could have been killed. You understand that?' he asked and or stated. With major eye to eye contact.

'Yes, but I wasn't, so...' I said as I looked towards the boy. He turned also. 'You can kiss your license goodbye.' said the boy playing Charlie. A blonde young man came into the scene. 'I heard the chief's daughter was here.' said Carlisle. 'Dr. Cullen.' said the boy playing Charlie. 'Charlie said the boy playing Carlisle.

'I've got this one, Jackie!' said the boy playing Carlisle. 'Isabella.' He states. 'Bella.' she corrects. 'Well Bella, looks like you took quite a spill how do you feel?' he asked. 'Good.' she says. 'Look here.' he says. 'You might experience some post-traumatic stress or disorientation, but your vitals look good. No signs of any head trauma. I think you'll be just fine.' he says.

'I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm really.... Charlie swiftly closes the curtain, and the audience laugh. Carlisle takes out his pen to take notes.

+'You know it would have been a whole lot worse if Edward wasn't there. He knocked me out of the way.' Charlie looked confused. 'Edward your boy?' he said as he looked at Carlisle. 'Yeah, it was amazing. I mean he got to me so fast. He was nowhere near me.' Sam said shaking her head completely fast. 'Sounds like you were very lucky.' he said. Maddie turned to look down the Audience and noticed someone familiar. 'Sam's Grandma?' they asked. 'Why hello Hun.' she says. 'Glad you made it.' Maddie said. 'Well someone has to represent the Manson kid.' she says. 'Yes.' Maddie agreed, as they turned back to the stage. 'Charlie.' says Carlisle as he walks off. They were able to leave.

Sam's POV

We headed out of the E.R Dad or uh the kid playing my Dad opening the door for me I walked out quickly. 'I gotta go sign some paperwork. You should...You should probably call your mom.' he says as he flings my backpack over his shoulder. 'Did you tell. Her?' I asked hoping he didn't. He gave me the of course I did she's your mom look. I groan sharply.

She's probably just... freaking out.' I say as I take out my phone while flinging my hand in the air. I walk down the hall to get more privacy, what I didn't expect was to see Dr. Cullen, Edward and another girl, there. They were talking about... Me. 'What was I supposed to do let her die?' asked Danny shocked. 'This isn't just about you. It's about all of us.' said Rosalie. 'I think we should take this in my office.' I fiddled to the side of the wall, they spotted me as they turn to face me. It kind of felt like I was a Big Mac. I fidget a bit. 'Can I talk to you for a minute?' I ask Edward. 'Rosalie.' says Carlisle. As he leads her away from us. Danny turns toward me, before heading towards me with a malicious eye. 'What?' he says with no emotion. 'How... how did you get over to me so fast?' I asked shocked. He seems so serious with those brown eyes.' I was standing right next to you Bella.' he says trying to convince me. 'No. You were next to your car, across the lot.' I stated. He chuckles. 'No I wasn't.' with a soft laugh. 'Yes, you were.' I say sharply.

'Bella, you're... You hit your head. I think your confused.' he says. 'I know what I saw.' I state. 'And what exactly was that?' he asked. I seemed utterly pissed... at least my character was. 'You... you stopped the van. You pushed it away with your hand.' I state shockingly. 'Well, nobody's gonna believe you, so...' He says as he looks away. 'I wasn't gonna tell anybody. I just needed to know... The truth.' He seemed hostile. 'Can't you just thank me and get over it.' he says irritated. 'Thank You.' I stutter. He looks at me deeply. 'You're not gonna let this go, are you?' He asked. 'No.' I state. 'Well, then I hope you enjoy disappointment.' he states as he walks away angrily. Ending the scene and starting intermission. 'Great job you two.' said the teacher. 'All of you did really well.' she said.' Thank you.' Said everyone. After getting drinks of water and bathroom breaks we were ready. 'Take your places!' she yelled, everyone on the next scene did.

'Action.' she said as she opened the curtains. The scene started with Bella... In bed tossing and turning. Danny standing above me and the bed prop. I breathe unsteadily as I gasp and pretend to wake up from my supposed dream. I turn to look at the corner of my bedroom prop and see Edward... by my corner. I turn to turn on the light but when I look back, he's gone. I lay back down and put my hand on my head and sigh, after a bit I laugh slightly. I sit up and push my hair back. 'And that was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.' I thought as I put my hand on my cheek and looked towards the audience. Before tussling my hair.

After a quick break to get the next scene ready. We began. 'I need everybody's permission slips okay?' said the teacher eventually I just tuned him outand looked down at the floor. Thoughts flooding my brain. I thought about when Edward saved me, being able to block that big truck. But eventually being interrupted by Mike...

'Look at you huh? You're alive!' he says in a Frankenstein way. 'I know, yeah. False alarm I guess.' I say. 'Yeah, now I wanted to ask you, you know, if you know, it's like a month away, but.. I move slightly. He laughs nervously. 'Do you... wanna go to prom with me?' he asked but I don't hear him. I was distracted by Edward. 'So what do you think?' 'Bout what?' I say. 'Do you wanna go... to prom... with me?' he laughs nervously. 'Oh... prom... Dancing. Not such a good idea for me. Uh... I have something that weekend anyway. I'm going to Jacksonville that weekend.' I stutter out. 'You can't go another weekend?' he asked. 'Non-refundable ticket. You should ask Jessica. I know she wants to go with you.' I say. Mike turns towards Jessica, she smiles and waves at him. The teacher wants us to board the busses.

I turn toward Edward whose smiling at the other Cullen's. (Next scene) Mr. Molina talks about everything you can put in compost tea. 'I'm going to make myself a steaming cup of compost tea.' he says as he raises the cup. One of the Football players grabs it. 'Oh, yeah!' he says before trying to drink it. 'Don't drink it it's for the plants!' he yells the audience chuckles. I start to walk slowly, Edward close behind. 'What's in Jacksonville?' he asked all of a sudden. I start to walk again, him close behind. 'How did you know about that?' I ask shockingly. He stutters. 'You didn't answer my question.' he says. I turn to him amazed. 'You don't answer any of mine so...... I mean, you don't even say hi to me.' I state. He hesitates wandering what to say next. 'Hi....' he says as the crowd bursts laughing. I scoff. 'Are you gonna tell me how you stopped the van?' I ask. 'Yeah. I had... an adrenaline rush. It's very common. You can google it. ' 'Floridians.' I stutter. 'That's what's in Jacksonville.' I say as I trip almost crushing my face before he catches me. 'Can you at least watch where you walk?' he asked irritated. 'Look I'm sorry I'm being rude all the time. I just think it's the best way.' he says. The girl playing Jessica runs up to me all excited. 'Bella, guess who asked me to prom?' she says happily as Edward leaves. 'Um.. Yeah, I actually totally thought that Mike was gonna ask.' she states. 'It's not gonna be weird, though right?' she asked playing with her hands. I look down at my feet. 'No. Zero weirdness. You guys are great together.' I reply. 'I know, right?' she asked as we went off stage. A few minutes later we all headed to the busses, well some of us. Boy's hooting over trash cans. A boy yells gross. 'Bella, look. It's a worm.' he says as he shows me the worm on a stick. I head to the busses. Edward walks quickly towards me. 'Bella, we shouldn't be friends.' he says as he looks at me. 'You really should've figured that out a little earlier.' I say. 'I mean, why didn't you just let the van crush me and save yourself all this regret.' I say. He turns to face me. 'What, you think I regret saving you?' he asked. 'I can see that you do. I just... I don't know why'.

'You don't know anything.' he says. 'Hi. Are you gonna be riding with us?' asked Alice, who was played by Star. 'No, our Bus is full.' he says as he turns and hits the bus which opens quickly as he walks on into the bus. The curtains close again along with more applause. Everyone getting ready for the next scene. I walk into my prop house placing my bag on the chair. 'You're Mom called....again.' Said Charlie. 'I rubbed my head. 'Well it's your fault.' I say. 'You shouldn't of told her about the almost accident. You finished?' I ask as I grab the plate. 'Yeah.' he says as he grabs a beer.... well root beer. 'Yeah, I suppose you're right. She always did know how to worry.' he says as he finishes off his *beer*.

'She seems different... seems happy.' he says as I gargle some water before spitting it out. 'Phil sounds like an all righty Guy.' he said trying to make small talk. I dump the rest of the water in the sink. 'Yeah he is....' I say as I put the cup away quickly before turning to face him coughing a little. I sigh before leaving the scene. (Scene skip school cafeteria) I looked around and see Edward crunch an untouched burrito as I head to my friends table. 'La push, baby. You in?' asked Eric. 'Should I even know what that means?' I ask... kind of scared. 'La Push Beach down at the Rez. We're all going Tomorrow.' said Mike. 'Yeah, there's a big swell coming in.' say's Jessica. 'And I don't just surf the internet.' said Eric as he pretends to surf. 'Eric you stood up once, and it was a foam board.' said Jessica as Mike stood on his chair pretending to surf. 'But there's whale watching too. Come with us.' said Angela. 'La Push, baby. It's La Push.' said Eric as he moved his hands apart like a chick saying whatever I snack on a chocolate bar. 'Okay. I'll go if you stop saying that, okay?' I say with a mouth full of chocolate. They start their own conversation as I turn away towards the food bar. 'Edible art?' asked Edward as I try to get an Apple causing it to fall which lands on his feet and bumps back up into his open hands. 'Bella.' he says as he looks at me. I'm a little shocked. 'Thanks.' I say. I start to go around the food area. Him following close behind. 'You know, your mood swings are kind of giving me whiplash.' I state.

Looking through the food. He begins to talk. I look at him. 'I only said it'd be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be.' he says as he puts his face directly in mine. 'What does that mean?' I ask shaking my head before looking down at the food. He breathes harshly. 'It means if you were smart, you'd stay away from Me.' he says as he looks at me again. 'Okay, well, let's say for arguments sake that I'm not smart. Would you tell me the truth?' I ask looking in his eyes. 'No, probably not. I'd rather hear your theories.' he says as he scooches closer. Is that new cologne....? Wow it smells good... Mike Newton stares at us from afar. 'I have considered....' I breathe deeply. 'Radioactive spiders and kryptonite.' I stutter breathing nervously. He gets closer. 'That's all superhero stuff right? Uh.. What if I'm not the hero... what if I'm the bad guy?' he asked as he looks deep into my eyes. 'You're not.' I say shaking my head. 'I can see what your trying to put off, but I can see that it's just to keep people away from you.'.. I breathe tightly. 'It's a mask.' I say. He gets closer. I'm a little scared. 'Why don't we just. Hang out?' I ask as I turn to him. 'Everybody's going to the beach. Come' he smirks a tad before looking down.' I mean, have fun.' he looks down again before answering. 'Which beach?' he asks. 'La Push.' he puts his hand on the food holder. 'I don't know.' he says. 'I just... 'He says again. 'Is there something wrong with that beach?' I ask. He turns to look at my friends before looking back. 'It's just a little crowded.' he states. The curtains close and another intermission begins, followed by another round of applause. Maddie over hears that many people talking about how they can feel the chemistry of the Main Character's Edward and Bella She smiled to herself. After the intermission they had the beach scene ready along with sound effects. Everyone was discussing whether or not they should go surfing due to the cold weather. 'So I keep thinking Eric's gonna ask me to the prom, and then he just doesn't.' say's Angela upsetly. 'You should ask him... take control....' I say as I turn to look at her. 'You're a strong, independent, woman.' I am?' she asks. 'Yes.' I say. She smiles. 'Bella!' yells Tucker finally with a shirt. 'Hi, Jacob, guys this is Jacob.' I say introducing my new friends to an old childhood one. 'Hey guys how you doing?' says Jake as he comes to sit next to me. 'Hi.' says everyone. 'What are you, like stalking me?' I ask. He scoffs. 'You're on my rez, remember.' he asked, I roll my eyes. 'Are you surfing?' he asked. I quickly shake my head no. 'Defiantly not.' I say as I hand him a lickerish. 'You guy's should keep Bella company. Her date bailed.' said Jessica. 'What date?' asked Eric. 'She invited Edward.' she says I look down nervously. 'To be polite that's it.' I say. 'I think it's nice she invited him. Nobody ever does.' say's Angela. 'Yeah, cause Cullen's a freak.' said one of Jakes friends. 'You got that right.' said the other. 'You guy's no him?' I ask. 'The Cullen's don't come here.' said one of his friends. As the other looks at the other. Jake and I decided to take a walk. 'What did your friends mean about, you know the Cullen's don't come here?' I ask as I walk down the supposed beach. 'You caught that, huh?' said Tuck as we walked. 'I'm not really supposed to say anything about it.' 'Hey I can keep a secret.' I say. He laughs. 'Really, it's just an old scary story.' he says. I shrug. 'Well, I want to know.' I say. We keep walking he pierces his lips. 'Okay, did you know Quileute's are supposedly descended from wolves?' he says. 'What? Like wolves?' 'Yeah.' 'Real wolves?'

'Well, that's the legend of our tribe.' he laughs. 'Okay.' I say. 'So what's the story about the Cullen's?' I ask he shrugs. 'Well, they're supposedly descended from this, like, enemy clan.... My Great Grandfather the chief, found them hunting on our land. But they claimed to be something different, so we made a treaty with them. If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, then we wouldn't expose who they really were to the pale-faces.' he said. 'I thought they just moved here.' I said as the sound of the seawater masked us. 'Or just moved back.' he laughs jokingly. 'Right.' I say. 'Well what are they really?' I asked. 'It's just a story Bella.' he says. I look relieved. 'Come on let's go.' he says. As we head back. A few months later and a few miles away Wayland was on his boat unaware of the Vampires. James, Victoria, and Lauraunt. Looking for someone to put their teeth into. A few miles away Bella was looking up Quileute legends in her bedroom. I type it in my laptop, looking through everything that seemed interesting. I came across a website for a Thunder Bird and Whale Bookstore that held a book on them. I look up locations. There seems to be one in Port Angel's. I write down the address quickly grab my bag and head to school. It's lunch... I'm not that hungry... I search the Lunch area for Edward. Where was he? I turn around and see some kids playing hackey sack, and soaking up sun rays. 'He's not here.' said Jessica. I turn to face her. 'Whenever the weathers nice, the Cullen's disappear.' she said soaking up sun rays. 'What do they just ditch?' I ask a little confused. 'No, uh... Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank them out for, like, hiking and camping and stuff.' she says enjoying the sun. I tried that out on my parents. Not even close.' she said enjoying the sun. Angela comes over quickly, clearly excited. We turn towards her. 'I'm going to the prom with Eric, I just asked him. I took control.' she said happily. 'I told you that would happen.' I said as we hugged. 'Are you sure you have to go out of town?' 'Oh, yeah, it's a little family thing?' I say as I place down my apple. 'Okay, we should go shopping in Port Angel's before all the good dresses, get cleaned out.' said Jessica as she enjoyed the sun, before the bell rang. 'Port Angels? You mind if I come?' I asked playing with my apple. 'Yeah, I need your opinion.' Angela scoffs as I grab my bag and we head to class. The curtains close again and the next scene is made. Angela and Jessica are trying on dresses while I chill by the window sill. 'I like this one.' said Jessica. 'That's cool.' said Angela. 'But I like, I don't know about the one- shoulder thing.' she says 'I like this one.' says Angela.

'Yeah, I like the beading.' said Jessica. 'You wouldn't need jewelry.' she said. They were discussing color schemes. My inner Goth was dying... as Sam. I look down at my book. 'I liked that dusty rose one, too.' she said. 'Okay I like this one. It makes my boobs look good.' said Jessica, as she tussled her hair. A group of guys from the football team walked by, 'Hey.' he says as he knocks on the fake glass wall. 'Nice. Oh god.' said Angela. 'That is uncomfortable.' said Jessica. 'That's disgusting.' I reply. Completely uninterested in dress shopping. 'Bella, what do you think?' asked Angela 'yes?' she asked. I look at them. 'That looks great.' I say. 'You said that about, like the last five dresses, though.' said Jessica. I laugh. 'I thought they were all pretty good.' I say, distracted once again. 'You're not really into this are you?' asked Angela. I put a face of pain on. 'I actually really want to go to this bookstore, I'll meet you guy's at the restaurant.' I say grabbing my bag and Jacket. 'You sure?' asked Jessica. 'Yeah, yeah I'll see you in a minute.' okay... .' she says. 'Okay.' said Angela. The scene changes once again. 'There you go.' said the boy playing the Indian man. I pretended to pay him for the book. 'Thank you.' I say. 'Have a nice night.' he says as I leave the store. I decided to take a shortcut the art club made a great alleyway. I walked through it slowly. I suddenly noticed two guys on the other end I decided to turn around. Slowly walking out of the alley they followed close behind. 'Saw you in the dress store.' said Quan.... 'Hey where you running to?' said Dash. (He played two parts) 'There she is.' said another boy. 'What's up it's my girl.' said another boy from the team. 'How you guy's doing? Look who we just found.' 'What's up girl? Hey... where are you going? Come get a drink with us. Yeah, you should hang out with us.' 'Come on.' 'It's fun.' they said bumping me around, I actually did feel a little uncomfortable. 'What's the problem?' another asked. 'She doesn't like that man?' said Dash. 'You're pretty.' said Quan. As he touched my hair. 'Don't touch me.' I yell. 'Cute.' said Steve. 'Really, no seriously you should.' said Tim as he looked at me directly. 'Don't touch me.' I repeat as I hit Dash in the nuts. I laugh in my head, not really. Wish I did though he pretends to scream. The sound of a screeching car is heard and the prop car emerges on the stage. The engine revving quickly and crazily. The boys back up quickly. I gasp as Edward emerges from the car. 'Get in the car.' he says eyes on the boys. I quickly get into the prop car. As he gets face to face with Dash, 'That was a very dangerous maneuver.' he says acting tuff trying to scare him away. He growls deeply. Dash was in shock as he backed away from him. He quickly heads back into the car slams the door and reeves the engine. Danny moves the car as if it was a real car trying to run someone over. The boys skidded out of the way. The audience in awe. As Dash falls and Danny/Edward pretends to turn roughly while sound effects of tires screeching emerges. He hooks a huge U turn literally and uses his feet to level the car. Pretending to drive off. The audience claps at this method of storytelling the boys run shouting as Danny pretends to jump in on ongoing traffic fake horns blazing and kids shouting pretending to drive. 'I should go back there and rip those guys' heads off.' He says clearly pissed as he drives angrily. 'No, you shouldn't.' I say clearly scared of his driving style. I turn towards him the emotion in his eyes as he acted as if this is real. I was utterly mesmerized. 'You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking.' he says angrily. 'And you do?' I asked surprised. He answers without looking at me. 'It's not hard to guess.' he says as he continues driving but I can tell its eating him alive. I shake my head. 'Can you talk about something else? Distract me so I won't turn around.' he says. I say the first thing that comes to mind. 'You should put your seatbelt on.' I say. He laughs. 'You should put your seatbelt on.' he says as he runs a red light driving until we reach the restaurant. Jessica and Angela coming down the stairs, they had just finished eating. 'Hey you guy's I'm sorry.' I said. 'Where were you? We left you messages.' said Angela. 'Yeah, we waited but we were like, starving, so we... She didn't get to finish her sentence. She was distracted by Danny, well uh... Edward. 'I'm sorry I kept Bella from Dinner. We just sort of ran into each other and got talking.' he said, as he smiled. Jess and Angela smiled back. 'Yeah, No, we totally understand. I mean, that happens right?' she asked all giddy. 'Um... Yeah... we were .... Yeah, we were Just leaving so... Let's get this....' she starts to leave. 'Bella, if you wanna...' says Jessica motioning to her car. 'I think I should make sure Bella gets something to eat. If you like?' 'I'll drive you home myself.' he says as he smiles at the girls. 'That's so... thoughtful.' said Angela. 'That's really thoughtful.. Yeah says Jessica. 'Yeah I should eat something.' I say. 'Yeah, yeah, okay so we'll see you tomorrow.' 'Okay, yeah.' 'See ya.' they say. 'Okay.' I say as I walked, by Edward. We both turned to walk up to the restaurant heading inside. The girls giggle. The curtains close ounce again as the scene changes. 'Alright one mushroom ravioli...' says a girl as she places fake food in front of me. 'Thanks.' I say. 'Yeah no problem.' she say's quickly before facing Edward. 'So are you sure there isn't anything I can get for you?' she asks. 'No. no, thank you.' he says not leaving my gaze. 'Let me know.' she says as she walks off. I sigh softly. 'You're really not gonna eat?' I ask beginning on my meal. 'No, I'm on a special diet.' he says. I inhale deeply. Before shrugging. 'You gotta give me some answers.' He sighs. 'Yes, no.' He snaps his tongue. 'To get to the other side. 1.77245....' I quickly interrupt. 'I don't want to know what the square root of pi is.' I say interrupting him. As I moved in my chair. 'You knew that?' he asked in shock. 'How... did you know where I was?'..... I asked. 'I didn't.' he replies. 'All right.' I say getting up to leave. 'What? Don't leave I... I feel very protective of you.' he says. I look down at my hands. Then up at his eyes. 'So you followed me.' I said as I shook my head. 'I was trying to keep a distance unless you needed my help. And then I heard what those low-lives were thinking.' he says. 'Wait. You say you heard what they were thinking?' I ask. He laughs softly.

'So what... you you read minds?' He looks down before answering. 'I can read every mind in this room. Apart from yours. There's Money, sex....I look around the room. 'Money, uh... sex....cat.' the audience giggle. A boy sighs happily. I feel a tad scared. 'And then you... nothing. It's very frustrating.' he says looking at me. 'Is there something wrong with me?' I asked, he laughs. 'See, I tell you I can read minds, and you think there's something wrong with you.' I scoff. We get comfortable. He exhales. 'What is it?' I ask. 'I don't have the strength, to stay away from you anymore.' he says as he looks directly at me. I swear it's like Danny is really saying this. I shake my head. 'Then don't.' I say as if trying to tell Danny that too. We look at each other in the eyes for a whole minute as the scene ends, and the curtains close. We all get water getting ready for the next scene to begin. We are in the car. The sound of a driving car comes to the ear. I can't help but stare as he drives. 'Okay, I think I'm warm enough now.' I say as we both reach for the nob.

Our hands make contact... his hand is so cold. I gasp, as I turn to look at him. He looks at me for a second than looks away and continues driving. 'You're hand is so cold.' I turn to face the front, he doesn't look at me just drives. We pass by the police depot.. 'Whoa, what is going on?' A cop car pulls out. 'My Dad's still here. Can you pull in?' I ask. 'That's my father's car on the end. What's he doing here?' he asked as we got out. Carlisle walks out of the fake building. 'Carlisle, what's going on?' he asked. 'Waylon Forge was found in a boat out near his place. I just examined the body.' said Carlisle. 'He died?' I asked. He nodded. 'How?' I asked. 'Animal attack.' he said giving Edward a code like eye look. 'Was it the same one that got that security guard down in mason?' I asked. 'Most likely.' he said looking down. 'Well it's getting closer to town then.' I said, 'Bella you should go inside. Waylon was your father's friend.' said Carlisle. 'Okay.' I said as I started up the fake stairs. 'Um... I'll see you later,' I say as I leave the stage. A few minutes later we headed out of the station just as they brought the body out. The first thing I noted was the color of dead Waylon's body and Edward's live body was... they were similar looking . I tried to forget about it. When we got home I got out that book I bought at that bookstore, and decided to look through it. Maybe I will get the answer's I needed. There was some writing at the bottom of a picture. 'Cold one.' I said as I closed the book and google searched it. There was a site on Demons of the night origins and myths. I decided to click on Egypt pacific Northwest. I searched many countries with each legend being different than the next. Key words like speed, undead, strength, cold skinned, Eternal, drank blood, and vampire were stuck in my head since all the facts stood out to that one word... I tried to sleep, it may clear my head. But I just couldn't I knew one thing though and I was gonna prove it. I waited for Edward at lunch on a very cloudy day. I was gonna talk to him and he knew it when I wouldn't talk to him as he approached me. I walked right by him no, eye contact or talking I just kept walking, I glanced at him once as I passed him to make sure he follows. Which he did I was determined to figure this out. He knew he was in for it which is why he followed close behind wanting to hear my hypothesis.....

A.N

WOW, this was the longest chapter I've EVER WRITTEN it is very late see ya

dpl2


	6. ch 6

Twilight Play  
A.N  
Hey everyone here’s Ch. 6  
Sam’s POV  
We headed off the stage and grabbed some water while the curtains closed and the prop department worked on the set. Man Danny looks great in Edwards grey suit… God! Sam chill he doesn’t like you that way get over it. Next scene in two minutes!’ she yells. Danny and I hurry to the stage which now looks like the woods. I took a deep breath waiting for the curtains to open and the scene to begin. ‘I hope you all had a peaceful intermission and please enjoy yourselves.’ she said as the curtains opened to a darkened woods scene and Danny and I on the stage I could feel the tension in the scene, and suddenly I could feel the room get cold. ‘You’re impossibly fast, and strong… your skin is pale white and ice cold…’ I close my eyes tightly clenching my fists.  
‘Your eyes change color. And sometimes you speak like you’re from a different time. You never eat or drink anything.’ I can feel him get closer and closer. Suddenly he’s right behind me. ‘You don’t go out into the sunlight.’ I tense. I can feel the world circling around me. I gasp.  
‘How old are you?’ I ask clearly frightened. He’s suddenly right behind me. Wow the fashion club did a great job on his suit. ‘Seventeen.’ he says, with no emotion, a chill runs down my spine.  
‘How long have you been seventeen?’ I ask a little scared. ‘Awhile.’ I gasp.  
Here it comes again the world circling around me. I gasp again.  
‘I know what you are.’ I can’t breathe it’s too much to bare, the circling intensifies. ‘Say it.’ he says… I can’t. ‘Out loud.’ he says again and this time a little intimidating. ‘Say it.’ the world keeps spinning. I gasp. ‘Vampire.’ I say. ‘Are you afraid?’ he asked. I turn to look at him. ‘No…’ I say. ‘Than ask me the most basic question… what do we eat?’ I gasp. ‘You won’t hurt me?’ I ask a little scared. He sharply grabs my arm dragging me across the stage. ‘Where we going?’ I ask scared. ‘Up the mountain into the cloud bank you need to see what I look like in the sunlight.’ he said as he puts me on his back and runs off the stage leading me into open light before putting me down, back on the stage before walking foe ward.  
‘This is why we don’t show ourselves, in the sunlight. People would know we’re different.’ he said as he walked slowly into the light. I couldn’t stop staring he was shining like diamonds. ‘This is what I Am.’ he said clearly upset about it. I gasp. ‘It’s like diamonds.’ I say. He looks at me open shirt shine mixed with sweat... I actually liked that smell. ‘You’re beautiful.’ I say. Especially on Danny. ‘Beautiful?’ he says clearly disgusted.

‘This is the skin of a killer, Bella.’ He says as he jumps down from a prop rock and goes behind a prop tree, I follow. We head off the stage, as the curtains close and they replace everything with a hill like set. Pretty fast if you ask me. ‘I’m a killer.’ he says as he turns to look at me as I head down the supposed hill he already descended from. I quickly follow dodging a tree branch as he headed on the other side of the stage. 

Uh… forest. ‘I don’t believe that.’ I say as I finally catch up. Tripping a bit. ‘That’s because you believe the lie. Its camouflage.’ he says as I’m suddenly right by him, and he turns to face me. ‘I’m the world’s most dangerous predator.  
I feel the world getting closer again. ‘Everything about me invites you in my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I would need any of that.’ He was getting angrier, he quickly runs to one side of the stage at vampire speed from help with the prop department. Quickly landing on a prop hill. ‘As if you could out run me! He quickly jumps and the prop department moves him to another spot, but before he lands I gasp feeling the cold air from the fans that were making his moves feel more real. 

I look quickly at him. ‘As if you could fight me off.’ he said as he pulls a big piece of the prop tree and throws it back stage safely but with the effects it sounded more dangerous. He quickly looks at me. ‘I’m designed to kill.’ he said looking at me directly. I take a deep breath and shake my head. ‘I don’t care.’ I say. Once again it feels like were rotating in space. ‘I’ve killed people before.’ he says softly. ‘It does not matter.’ I say as the rotating begins ounce more. ‘I wanted to kill you.’ he says looking at me as if I’m a hamburger. ‘I’ve never wanted a human’s blood so much in my life.’

were suddenly face to face. ‘I trust you.’ I say as he touches my face. ‘Don’t.’ he says quickly.  
‘I’m here. I trust you.’ I say going in for a kiss than suddenly he jumps away quickly ounce more, the speed like a fast wind. I turn around frantically trying to find him and when I do. I look up he’s in the tree again. ‘My family, were different from others of our kind.  
We only hunt animals. We learn to control our thirst. But it’s you, your scent, he looks deep into my eyes. ‘It’s like a drug to me. You’re like my own personal brand of heroin.’ he says. He swings on a branch with one arm and looks down towards me as I make my way up the tree. Suddenly we’re face to face. ‘Why did you hate me so much when we met?’ I asked looking deep in his eyes. 

‘I did. Only for making me want you so badly. I still don’t know if I can control myself.’ he says fearfully. I start to climb the tree making him back up. ‘I know you can.’ I say… were both face to face at the top of the prop tree. It’s too much for him and he quickly jumps off.  
I climb down and follow him to the back of this, moss covered rock, his back is to me. ‘I can’t read your mind.’ he put his hands on me. I shiver. ‘You have to tell me what you’re thinking.’ He says as I’m stuck up against the prop tree and boxed in with Danny’s arms I try to maintain my true feelings. ‘Now I’m afraid.’ I say he puts one hand down, than the other. ‘Good.’ he say’s backing away. I walk closer.

‘I’m not afraid of you. I say. Were face to face, he shakes his head unbelieved of what I just said. ‘I’m only afraid of losing you. I feel like your gonna disappear.’ I laugh in my head at that. An awkward silence emerges I move my head slightly to the left, as does he. ‘You don’t know how long I’ve waited for you.’ he says as he touches my neck. I get shivers running down my spine. ‘So the lion fell in love with the lamb.’ he says looking straight at me. I breathe deeply.  
‘What a stupid lamb.’ I say. ‘What a sick, masochistic lion.’ he says as soft music plays as we exit the stage and the curtains close. The prop department quickly makes a meadow scene. Edward and I sitting next to each other our hands nearly touching. Our eyes never breaking eye contact. I lay down slowly, he follows after. Staring at me.  
I turn my head so we were now looking directly at one another. I felt like we were laying there forever like the world stopped and we were the only ones moving. Just staring… I finally look the other way. The prop light illuminating Danny’s shiny skin.

I turn to face him. Danny’s looking directly at the light. I can tell he wanted to squint. We just kept looking at each other. , Waiting for the scene to end. My hearts beating rapidly, and my love for Danny has suddenly grown deeper as if for sure what I felt was love… not puppy love. The can’t eat, can’t sleep. Reach for the stars world series kind of stuff. I guess... I knew that all along. The curtains closed and we were still laying there. Lost in each other’s eyes. I guess we were laying there awhile because Tucker coughed. ‘Love birds.’ and it kind of snapped us out of our trance. Danny quickly stood up helping me up as the prop boys. 

Took care of the meadow and getting up the new scene. You can still hear the meadow and getting up the new scene. You can still hear the applause from the audience. I quickly went to the bathroom, to freshen up. After using the restroom I went to the mirror to look myself over. I actually looked like Bella. It was amazing I guess I was distracted because Paulina came in and bumped me out of the way. ‘Uh, excuse me. You do. Know there is another mirror right next to this one you know.’ I said a bit irritated. ‘Oh I know I just wanted to use this one it’s better for me plus... I’d be helping it from not breaking since you were using It.’ said Paulina as she refreshed her lipstick. 

‘Well I figured I was saving it from you and your huge pimple.’ I said as I headed out of the bathroom and back to the rest of the kids just in time for the next scene. I quickly laid on the bed with my new costume of jeans and a blue sweater.

I waited as the curtains opened, and took a deep breath before beginning my monologue. ‘About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire’ I got up slowly moving my hair back and slowly sliding it down my neck. Second, there was a part of him, and I didn’t know how dominate that part might be, A horn honks.

‘That thirsted for my blood.’ I start to get up heading for the prop windowsill. ‘And third.’ I say as I look out the supposed window Danny leaning on the prop car. ‘I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.’ I said staring out the prop window… and just looking at him lean on the prop car. It’s true I was in love with Danny, I quickly shook my head and headed off the stage. The curtains closing.

Everyone getting ready for the scene. Should I tell him now? I mean we’re not on stage, yet anyway… ugh... I just don’t know. ‘Monte Carlo? That’s our prom theme?’ asked the girl playing Jessica,  
‘Gambling, tuxedo’s and Bond, James Bond.’ says Eric passing out posters. Angela was playing with her camera as the engine sound effect purrs.. She lowers it slowly. ‘Oh… my …God.’ She said staring at Edward going around the prop car and opening it for me. I quickly come out fixing my bag and looks around worried someone saw me in The Edward Cullen’s car.

He quickly shuts the door. He looks good in those shades... Pretty sexy. ‘Wow.’ I say as I followed him towards, the school. I clear my throat. ‘You know everybody’s staring.’ I say as I lean against him lifting my head up so he can hear, me. 

We walked down the stage as everyone stared. ‘Not that guy. No, he just looked.’ he said staring down the students passing by before wrapping his arm around me. I blush, hoping he didn’t see. ‘I’m breaking all the rules now anyway.’ he says as he puts his arm over my shoulder.

‘Since I’m going to hell.’ he says as he looks behind us before heading towards the school from the parking lot and off the stage. The Cullen’s clearly mad... in their car staring at us. The curtain’s close and the prop kids made the hill ounce more.

A.n  
There you go guy’s yay


	7. ch 7

Twilight Play

A.N

Hey everyone here's Ch. 7 wow guys can you believe it I've never went passed either Ch. 4 or Ch. 6 Yay! Right? Well enjoy….

Danny's POV

What's this feeling? I mean it's different. It's like my heart is beating 100 times a minute. And it's always when I think of Sam. No were just friends right? I mean she doesn't feel the same way right? Right I guess I didn't notice because the next scene was ready about fifteen minutes ago and I didn't hear anyone call me. Maybe I do like her. Heck I think I've liked her awhile now. And I just never got the hint. Maybe she likes me too and I didn't notice. Oh well.. Time for the next scene. I thought as I headed on stage. As the curtains opened Sam and I... I mean Bella and I headed down the prop hill.

'So, does a person have to be dying…?' Sam started as the audience applauded us for returning on stage. She said as we walked down the stage. 'To become like you?' she asked. She asked. 'No, that's just Carlisle.' I said as I started walking, 'He'd never do this to someone who had another choice.' I said as I stared at the prop water.

'So, how long have you been like this?' she asked as she put her hands in her pockets. 'Since 1918. That's when Carlisle found me dying of Spanish influenza.' 'What was it like?' she asked. 'The venom was excruciating. But what Carlisle did was much harder. Not many of us have the restraint to do that.'

'But didn't he just have to bite?' she asked. 'Not exactly when we taste... human blood, a sort of frenzy begins, and it's almost impossible to stop.' I said looking at her. She shakes her head. 'But Carlisle did.' '

'First with me and then with his wife, Esme.' I said as the students acted out the story I was telling. 'So is Carlisle the real reason that you don't… kill people?' she asked as she breathed deeply. Man she looks cute, in that brown jacket. 'No, it's not the only reason.' I pause. 'I don't want to be a monster.' She looks deep into my eyes. 'My family, we think of ourselves as vegetarians, right, cause we only survive on the blood of animals.' I smile at her, 'But it's… it's like a human only living on Tofu. It keeps you strong, but you're never… fully satisfied.' I said as she touched her head with her hand still looking at me. 'It wouldn't be like drinking your blood, for instance.' I chuckle. She takes a deep breath. I scoff. 'Was it other Vampires that killed Waylon?' she asked as I looked away. I turned toward her.

'Yeah.' I said. She looked concerned. 'There are others out there, and we run into them from time to time.' She takes a deep breath puts her foot down from the rock, and looks at me. 'Can the rest of your family.. Read minds like you can?' she asked.

'No. that's just me. But Alice can see the future.' she shook her head. 'I bet she saw me coming.' 'Alice's visions are subjective.' I mean, the future can always change.' I said as I got up from the rock and jumped the hill with the wires, and headed down the hill and off the stage. I quickly grab a water. I have to tell her how I feel but how? When? Does she even like me? I quickly drink my water and head back on stage. Just as the curtains open. Thank God I changed my wardrobe. I quickly jumped on the prop truck waiting for the scene to start. I decided... I'm going to tell her… put myself out there it's do or die and I have the perfect post scene to ask.

I thought as the curtains opened. And clapping erupted, once again. I jumped on the top of the prop truck. Startling Sam as she looked up to see who made the noise. I than jumped in the back. And then out of the truck. 'Could you act human? I mean I've got neighbors.' she said as she took out her earphones as I landed right by her. 'I'm gonna take you to my place tomorrow.' I said as she looked at me and I lifted her dented Truck. 'Thanks.' she said a tad nervous. 'Wait, like with your family?' she asked. 'Yeah.' I said leaning on the hood. She got close to me. Man she smells nice. 'What if they don't like me?' she said as she put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

I slowly back up. 'So you're worried not because you'll be in a house full of vampires' I slam my hand on the hood. 'But because you think they won't approve of you?' I turn away as I chuckle. 'I'm glad I amuse you.' she says as people pass by. I turn my head quickly. 'What is it?' she asked. I turn to face her. 'Complication.' I say as I breathe deeply. 'I'll pick you up tomorrow.' I say as I head towards the other prop car. The fake engine revving and off I went. Sam looking as I go. Me slowing down and having eye contact to the boy playing Billy Black as I drove off.

Sam's POV

Just as Danny left. A student playing Billy and Tucker drove up in another prop truck. I slowly waved as they drove up. Tucker taking out the wheelchair we borrowed from the school nurse. I slowly tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. 'Hey come to visit your truck?' I asked. Tucker or uh Jacob looks at me as he drops a brown bag on his Dad's lap. 'Looks good. Got that dent out.' he says. I turn towards it. 'Yeah.' 'Actually we came to visit your flat screen. First Mariner's game of the season.' he said as Jake checked out the new improved truck. 'Plus Jacob here keeps bugging me about seeing you again.' he said as he looked at Tucker I mean Jacob. 'Great Dad Thanks.' he said as he looked over to him.

'Just keeping it real son.' 'Vitamin R.' said Charlie. 'Well done, chief. Harry Clearwater's homemade fishfry.' he said as he handed Jake the bag. 'Good Man.' he said as Charlie handed him the beers. Well… Root beers. 'Any luck with that Waylon case?' he asked as they headed in. I couldn't help but think. 'Well, I don't think it was an animal that killed him.' Said Charlie as I followed Jacob inside. 'Never thought it was.' said Billy. 'So, spread the word out at the rez huh?' he said as he helped him up the stairs. 'Keep the kids out of the woods.' 'Will do.' he said as Charlie helped, him up the porch steps. 'Don't want no one else getting hurt do we.' he said as he looked at me.

I followed in shortly after.

After that scene was over I headed to the coolers to grab a grape soda. Lucky me last one. I thought as I reached for it only to get an unexpected surprise… turns out someone else wanted it. I was about to tell him off... When I froze. I was face to face with.. Danny. (Good place to stop? well no… I think I'll make it longer'') 'Oh, I'm sorry... You take it.' he said as he grabbed, orange instead.  
'Really?' I asked. 'Well… yeah, you're my friend and I want you to be happy.' he said as he took a swig of his soda. Friend? I thought.. Gee great I thought sarcastically. Why can't he get my hints! We both got in the prop car and waited for everyone to start the next scene. Ounce everyone was ready they opened the curtains and we headed down the stage that now looked like a forest, stopping in front of a very beautiful prop house.  
Danny got out first using his so called Vampire speed to get to my door and opened it quickly. I slowly got out. We headed into the well... through the prop door. It looked just like a house. Well the house from the movie. I looked around in awe. 'Whoa. This is incredible.' I said as he helped me out of my sweater. 'It's so light and open, you know?' I said as I placed my sweater on the bench and he slowly took off his jacket. 'What did you expect coffins and dudgeon's and moats?' he asked as he placed his jacket by mine. I chuckled. 'No, not the moats.' 'Not the moats.' he repeated as we headed upstairs. He scoffed. He turned toward me before we headed up. 'I told them not to do this.' he says clearly embarrassed. They were cooking when we walked in. I put my hair behind my ear nervously. 'Bella, we're making Italiano for you.' said Esme. 'Oh,' 'Bella, this is Esme.  
My mother for all intents and purposes.' he said as Emmett waved a cleaver in our direction. I quickly said something in Italian as she said something back. 'You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time.' said Carlisle. 'I hope you're hungry.' she said. 'Yeah, absolutely.' I said. 'She already ate.' said Danny. Rose broke the salad bowl. 'perfect.' she said sarcastically. As she came up the step. 'Yeah, it's just because I know that you guys don't eat.. .' 'Of course. It's very considerate of you.' said Esme as Carlisle joined her by her side. 'Just ignore Rosalie I do.' said Danny. 'Yeah. Let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us.' she said as Emmett put his elbow on her. 'I would never tell anybody anything.' Carlisle rubbed Esme's arm. 'She knows that.' said Carlisle as he turned to look at her.

'Yeah, well the problem is, you two have gone public now, so…' 'Emmet..' Said Esme. 'No, she should know, the entire family will be implicated if this ends badly.' she said as she gave me a death glare. 'Badly as in… I would become the meal,' I said nervously. They all snickered. Danny began to laugh. Suddenly the girl playing Alice came, she was on a fake tree branch. 'Hi Bella!' she said as she dropped in followed by Jasper. I couldn't help but stare. 'I'm Alice.' she said as she ran up by Rosalie who still looked pretty pissed. She suddenly hugged me. 'Hi.' she said. 'Hi.' I said back. 'Oh, you do smell good.' she said as she looked at me as she took a step back, 'Alice, what are you.. .' Danny begun with a disgusted look before being interrupted. 'It's okay. Bella and I are going to be great friends.' Jasper clearly staring at me. 'Sorry, Jasper's our newest vegetarian. It's a little difficult for him.' said Carlisle Alice looked back at me with a smile. 'It's a pleasure to meet you.' 'It's a pleasure to meet you.' it's okay Jasper. You won't hurt her.' she said to him as if he's a new puppy. 'All right, I'm gonna take you on a tour of the rest of the house.' he said clearly disgusted and or embarrassed. 'Okay..' I said. 'Well, I'll see you soon.' she said. 'Okay.' I said backing away slowly. Shortly after following Edward close behind. 'Cute!' 'I know.' they said as we left.

'Was that as weird for you as it was for me?' he said as we headed up the stairs. 'I don't know.' I said as I followed close behind. We passed a frame filled with Graduation caps. 'Graduation caps?' I asked. Pointing towards the frame filled with them. 'Yeah. It's a private joke. We matriculate a lot.' he chuckles as he looks at his feet. 'That's kind of miserable. I mean. Repeating high school over and over.' I said. 'True, but the younger we start out in a new place, the longer we can stay there. Come on.' he said as he went up the stairs. We headed left and stopped in front of a room. I looked at him a little shocked. 'Yeah.. This is my room.' he said. I looked around. 'No bed?' I asked a bit surprised. 'No, I don't… I don't sleep.' He said staring at me. 'Ever?' I ask. 'No, not at all.' he said looking at me. I chuckled softly. 'Okay.' I said as I turned around my hands in my back pockets. I move my hair as I head towards his music collection. His face scrunched up. 'Boy, you have so much music. What are you listening to?' I asked as I pressed play on the stereo. Classical music begins to play. 'It's Debussy. I don't know.' 'Yeah.' I turn towards him. I lick my lip than look away. Than back to him. 'Claire De Lune is great.' I say as the soft music continues and he walks towards me he touches my hand. Oh my god he's touching my hand.

We look at each other not talking just standing there. We begin to dance swaying side to side. He spins me slowly. I stop while facing him. He's still holding up my arm. 'What?' he asked. 'I can't dance.' I say, I feel so dumb. I chuckle softly. He inhales sharply 'Well, I could always make you.' he says staring deep into my eyes trying to scare me. 'I'm not scared of you.' I say, he chuckles. 'Well, you really shouldn't have said that.' I gasp as he grabs me quickly before jumping out the window, gliding through the air and landing softly on a tree. My face in awe. 'You better hold on tight, spider monkey.' He said as he started climbing the tree, I couldn't help but giggle. We were finally at the top. I was completely on him. 'Do you trust me?' he asked. 'In theory.' I said. 'Then close your eyes.' he said as he jumped once more. I looked the whole time. It was memorable. He landed on another tree and quickly climbed it. The feeling was unbelievable. We finally reached the top. We stood there awhile. It felt like forever. I gasped. 'What?' He asked as he steadied himself. I chucked. 'This isn't real. This kind of stuff just doesn't exist.' 'It does in my world.' he said looking around. I stared at those contacted brown eyes. We stood there enjoying each second of that scene and I knew Danny was the one for me. I just knew it. I felt like the world was Spinning like it was just me and him. We pretended to talk like in the movie. Who knew it would be hard to talk to my best friend. I knew one thing I didn't want this scene to end, I think Danny felt the same way. After the tree scene my heart was pounding as I got ready for the next short piano scene. I sat on a long couch as Danny pretended to play. I enjoyed every, second of that as well. I even sat by him. Enjoying the beautiful music.

After that Danny and I went to go get water as the kid playing Charlie and rolling fake German Shepard's walked on stage. People working on the next scene. After it was ready I got in my fake truck and pretended to drive up to school. Park, and get out. Unfortunately…. the guy playing Mike was there. 'Arizona. yo, what's happening?' he asked as I got out of the prop truck. 'So you and Cullen huh?' he said as I closed my truck and walked up to him. 'That's… I don't like it.' I turn towards him. 'I mean, I don't know. He just looks at you like you're something to eat.' he shrugs. I turn away, as I scoff. After the diner scene with Charlie began. I wave on stage. 'Hey, sorry I'm late. Biology project. I said as I sat down. 'I ordered you the spinach salad. I hope that's okay?' he said. 'You should order one for yourself next time. Cut back on the steak.' I said as the waitress brought our food. 'Hey I'm as healthy as a horse.' he said folding up his newspaper. Mike was flagging the bush by the window with his butt. 'Looks like your friends are flagging you.' said Charlie as I took a bite of my fry, than turned around. He was totally humping that bush. God. I turn back and gawk in shame. 'It's okay if you wanna go join them.' 'I'm just gonna turn in early anyway.' he said enjoying his meal. 'Me too.' I say. He sits back up in his chair. 'Bella it's Friday night. Go out. Looks like the Newton boys got a big smile for you.' he says. 'Yeah. He's a good buddy.' 'What about any of these other yahoo's in town? Anybody interest you?' he asked. 'Dad we gonna talk about boy's?' I asked.

I scoffed. 'Yeah. I guess not.' he said. 'I just feel like I leave you alone too much. You should be around people.' he said. 'I don't really mind being alone. I guess I'm kind of like my Dad in that way.' I say as I look at him, and he continues to eat. I stare at the table until the scene was over. I headed to the back for some water and a few snacks. I was drinking some water, when Danny came to the back. I guess I wasn't paying attention because we reached for the lay's BBQ chips at the same time. I couldn't help but blush. 'Oh. Sorry..' I said as I backed up. 'It's okay.. You go first.' I said as I put my hands behind my back. 'Gee, thanks Sam.' he said as he grabbed a bag. I grabbed one right after.

After a ten minute break it was time to get back on stage. It was Bella's Bedroom.

I quickly got on the bed in a black tee and grey shorts, and let my hair down. It was really fluffy after being in a ponytail. I took a deep breath and got ready for the scene. The curtains opened and the scene began.

'So, how's all the Baseball stuff going?' I asked my stage mom Kathy from Home EC, as I leaned my head against my hand. 'Phil's working so hard.' She said as you can hear the sound of the batting cages. We're looking for a house to rent in case things become more permanent. You'd like Jacksonville baby.' she said I was leaning my hand on my head playing with my hair. '

Yeah? I'm really liking Forks.' I say. 'What?' she says surprised. 'Forks is growing on me.' I chuckle. 'Could a guy have anything to do with it?' she asked really excited. I scoff and chuckle. 'Well…yeah…' I laugh nervously. 'I knew it. Tell me everything. What is he? Jock? Indie? I bet he's smart. Is he smart?' I suddenly feel cold… and that feeling is here you know… that you're alone. I turn sharply to the other side of the bed. He's there... Here… sitting on the bed. He's there. Here.. Sitting on the prop bed. Looking at me.

'Mom, can I talk to you later?' I asked clearly flustered. 'Come on, we gotta talk boys. Are you being safe?' I quickly hang up. I place the phone on my bedside table before getting closer to him. I gasp. 'How did you get in here?' I asked. 'The window.' he said as he shrugged. I give him a weird look. 'Do you do that a lot?' I gasp. He shrugs once again. 'Well, just the past couple of months.' he smirks. I breathe deeply. I keep breathing hard. 'I like watching you sleep. It's um. . It's kind of fascinating to me. I can't stop staring. Um.. .' he closes his eyes than opened them. He stares at me a bit. 'I always want to try one thing.' he said as he started getting closer. Wait is he gonna kiss me? Like a real kiss? I mean not real since it's a stage one but. 'Just stay really still. He's getting closer. I have to kiss him. I thought as I edged closer. 'Don't move.' he said as he got closer. Readying himself. I breathe deeply his face he's never been this close to me willingly. I breathe deeply this is it. I can't slow my breathing, neither can he..

We kiss once. Gasp softly. We kissed again and again I got up sitting on my knees my lips still connected to his .I kept it up my knees holding me up still kissing him. I put my hand on his shoulder. Then his hair I played with it as we kissed. I grunted softly kissing him with more passion. Each second better than the last. He stops it only for a second before holding my waist and pushing me towards my bed. We panting as the kissed intensified. But it didn't last long. He couldn't take it. 'Stop it!' he yelled as he sped backwards and hit my wall. I play with my feet on my messed up bed sheets. 'I'm sorry.' I say. I gasp. He stands looking like he killed someone, 'I'm stronger than I thought.' he says clearly upset. 'Yeah, I wish I could say the same.' I say as I looked into his sad eyes. He turns away. 'I can't ever lose control with you.' he said. We stood there a solid minute not saying anything. '

Hey, don't go.' he slowly turns to look at me before walking to my bed and sat down he began talking He was by me the whole time listening intently to my conversation. I eventually fell asleep. He touched me softly. I turned and eventually moved to his chest for the rest of the scene. I didn't want this to end. But it did eventually I thought as the curtains closed and Danny and I headed off stage. Come on Sam tell him. He's right there! He started to leave. It was now or never. Come on Sam do it its like ripping off a band aid. I was shaking. 'D.. Da..' he turned. 'Danny!' I yelled so he wouldn't leave. He came up to me. I couldn't breathe. 'What's up Sam something wrong?' he asked. 'No, I mean. 'Yes.' he was confused. 'What's wrong.' he asked. 'Me, acting like.. Like what?' he said. 'Like there's nothing between us. Danny you're my best friend but there's more here! Danny… I… I…. I panicked. He just stared. 'What is it Sam?' he asked. 'I… I LOVE YOU!' I yelled. I exhaled sharply. He stood there frozen. 'I get it sorry I said anything.' I said as I turned to walk away. Something stopped me. I turned to look at who had me. It was him. He wiped the tears from my eyes before bringing me close and Kissing me with more passion than that stage kiss.. Because this… was real.

A.N

HEY GUYS WOW I NEVER WROTE PASS CH 6 BUT WOW YAY

DL2


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight Play

A.N

Hey everyone here's Ch. 8! Wow guys can you believe it!?

Danny's POV

What just happened? Did we kiss? wha?... Sam she likes me! She like like's me! I can't believe it. I can't believe it's true. I just can't. Sam blows me a kiss as she heads to the bathrooms.

I blush.

I guess I was stuck like that awhile cause Tucker was slapping my face and I didn't even know.

'Yo man what's your damage?' he asked. 'No damage.' I said walking to go get some water. 'Than what's going on cause you're acting weird.' he said looking at me trying to figure it out. 'I'm with Sam now.' I say. 'Yeah we know Bella and Edward are a couple seriously.'

'No, man really Sam and I are officially together.' I say trying to get it through his thick skull,

'Wait? You mean?' he asked clearly surprised. 'Yes. A couple.' I said. 'It's about time.' he yelled as he did his happy dance. Just as he began his dance Sam walked in.

'Okay what's eating your shorts?' she as Tucker since his dancing is just as bad as his singing.

Thank god it's not a musical. 'I told him about us.' I said as I held her hand.

'Oh okay than.' she said. 'Come on the next scene's starting.' she said as we headed on stage.

Sam and the kid playing Charlie headed on stage and Danny waited on the side.

As we begun the scene. 'Hey, got you another one.' said Sam as she slammed a root beer on the table. 'Thanks.' said Charlie as he was fixing his gun. He blew in it. 'I have a date with Edward Cullen.' he looks at me as he puts a piece of his gun down.

'He's a little old for you, isn't he?' 'no.' I stutter. 'He's a junior. I'm a junior. I thought you liked the Cullen's.' she said, 'I thought you didn't like any of the boys in town.' he said as he took a swig of root beer. 'Edward doesn't live in town.' She seems nervous.

'Technically.' she says as he looks at her. 'He's right outside.' He turns to look at the prop door. 'Yeah, he wanted to meet you officially.' she says as she bites her lip. 'All right. Bring him in.' he says as he flings shut his gun.

'Could you be nice?' she asked as he looks at her. 'He's important.' He motions a halo over his head with his finger.

Causing the audience to chuckle.

'Okay.' she says as she runs to get me as I was waiting on stage. Charlie getting up from his seat to greet me. 'Chief Swan.' I say to him directly. 

'I wanted to formally introduce myself I'm Edward Cullen.' I said as I shook his hand. 'Hi Edward.' he said all stiff. 'Bella won't be out too late tonight. She's just gonna play baseball with my family.' I said not breaking eye contact.

'Baseball? 'Yes sir, that's the plan' I said. He chuckles. 'Bella's gonna play baseball.' he turned as he rubbed his neck. 'Well, good luck with that.' he said. 'I'll take good care of her I promise.' I say as we turn to leave. 'Hey.' says Charlie. She turns to look at him. 'Still got that pepper spray?' he asked. 

'Yeah... Dad.. .' she whispers as she leaves. We headed off stage as they got the next scene ready. I slowly snuck up on Sam as I waited backstage. I slowly put my arms around her waist we stood there as we waited. Us hand in hand. It was eventually time for the next scene. 'And since when do vampires like baseball?' asked Sam as I fixed her hat. 'Well, it's the American pastime, and there's a thunderstorm coming. It's the only time we can play.

You'll see why.' I said as I leaned my hand on the jeep. We drove far into the forest until we reached an open area where the rest of the Cullen's were waiting. We got out and walked over to them, Rosalie and Emmett stacking their hands one after another to decide who bats. I guess Rose lost cause she pushed Emmett playfully, 'Glad you're here we need an umpire.' said Esme as she walked Bella through the field. 

'She thinks we cheat.' said Emmett as he walked by. 'Oh I know you cheat.' she said as she put me in my post. 'Call them as you see them Bella.' 'Okay.' And the game began...

Everyone was getting ready to play Emmett even did his I'm pumped dance. I couldn't help but laugh. Thunder blared and I knew it was just heating up. 'It was just heating up. 'It's time.' said Alice as she got into position. Rosalie nodded to her saying she was ready Alice swung and threw it pretty hard but it was no prob for Rose. She hit it and off she went.

Well we went really, playing ball. Thanks to special effects. 'Okay, now I see why you need the thunder.' said Bella as she watched her go. I felt like you can hear the ball flying through the trees. I took off fast after it.

Rose running too, 'that's gotta be a homerun, right.' asked Bella. 'Edward's very fast?' said Esme. Rose was still running as Emmett played with the bat once I got the ball I through it softly. But with the sound effects it seemed pretty fast. Esme caught it just as Rose was sliding in to home.

She gently tapped her. 'You're out.' I said Sam as she motioned the out gesture. 'Out! whoo!' yelled Emmett. Rosalie wasn't that thrilled. 'Babe, come on. It's just a game.' said Emmett as Bella and Rose stood up Rosalie glares at Bella with a death glare as she passed by her. 'Nice kitty.' said Carlisle after Esme's turn as he came up to bat. He was ready. Alice through the ball and out of the park it went. The ball was so mine.

Unfortunately... Emmett thought the same and as I jumped for the ball so did Emmett and we went crashing down. 'What are you doing?' I said as I flipped him off and he shoved me. I couldn't help but laugh. Jasper was up next and after his hit. 

It was pretty easy for Emmett to get it he just jumped on the tree and grabbed it. 'My monkey man.' said Rosalie. Checking him out before hitting again and taking off. Suddenly everything changed. 'Stop!' yelled Alice as everyone turned around very cautious. They knew what was coming and so did I. We all ran to huddle around.

'They were leaving.. Than they heard us.' said Alice as I grabbed Bella. 'It's too late.' said Carlisle. 'Get your hair down.' I said as I turned towards her. 'Like that will help. I can smell her from across the field.' said Rose sarcastically as we waited for them to come. 'I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm so sorry.' I said upsetly. 'What? What are you..' she stuttered. 'Just be quiet and stand behind me.' I said as I got ready.

Sam's POV

They seemed pretty scary if you ask me.. I mean I'm not really scared but Bella is... the costume department did really good with the kids playing Laurent, Victoria, and James. So intimidating. Thunder erupted as they drew closer.

Danny's POV

We were all in a line. Facing each other. Laurent held up our ball. 'I believe this belongs to you.' he said as he threw it and Carlisle caught it no problem. 'Thank you.' said Carlisle. 'I am Laurent. And this is Victoria.' he said motioning towards her.

'and James.' he said I couldn't keep my eyes off him. 'I'm Carlisle this is my family.' he said motioning towards us all, even Sam. 'Hello.' he said. Somehow I knew Jasper knew their true nature of their antics. Emmett as well. 'I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us.' 

said Carlisle. 'Our apologies.' he said James couldn't keep his eyes off Sam. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed.' 'Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby.' said Carlisle, 'Really?' said Laurent as he motioned towards Jams not leaving Bella's gaze. 'Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through.

'The humans were tracking us but we led them east. You should be safe.' whispered Victoria. 'Excellent.' said Carlisle. 'So, could you use three more players?' asked Laurent. Alice looked them down intently. 'Come on. Just one game.' Carlisle exhaled softly. 'Sure why not? A few of us were leaving.' he said a bit loud.

'You can take their place.' he said softly once again. 'We'll bat first.' said Carlisle as he threw the ball, which Victoria caught. 'I'm the one with the wicked curveball.' she said.

'Well. I think we can handle that.' said Jasper as everyone clapped. In spite of the circumstances. James not keeping his eyes off Sam. I couldn't stop staring at James.

And Bella just kept staring at me. Did he just figure it out? Good he's leaving. I thought as he turned to leave. Bella started to turn when the wind picked up sending her human scent in his direction.... Great I thought sarcastically.

He inhaled her scent sharply before looking towards us. I pushed Bella aside as the rest of the Cullen's backed me up. Laurent and Victoria backed up with James. 'A human?' said Laurent.

'The girl is with us.' said Carlisle as we stood our ground. 'I think it's best if you leave.' he said. The tension grew. 'I can see the game is over. 'We'll go now.' said Laurent as he wrapped his arm around her. As they left. I stood up slowly. 'Bella out of here.' said Carlisle. 'Go.' he said.

Pushing me in her direction. I quickly grabbed her leading her back to the car by holding her arm tightly. I quickly opened the door and she got in. I tried to help her with her seatbelt. 'Okay I've got it! I've got it! I'm alright!' she yelled as I slammed the door shut and quickly went around and got in.

In those seconds Bella managed to take off the hat. I quickly got in and started the fake jeep. 'What, now he's coming after me?' she said worried as I drove off not bothering to answer.

We drove quickly through the woods over puddles and logs. 'Listen to me. James is a tracker. The hunt is his obsession. I read his mind. My reaction on the field set him off. I just made this his most exciting game ever.' I said as I practically yelled all this to her. 

'He's never gonna stop.' I said as I looked at her fearful face. 'What should we do?' she asked worriedly. 'We have to kill him rip him apart and burn the pieces.' I drove faster 'Where we going?' 'Away from Forks. We'll get a ferry to Vancouver. I have to go home. Now. You have to take me home.' she said really scared.

'You can't go home.' I said even more worried. I just turned away as I grinded my teeth. I couldn't stop looking.. 'He's just gonna trace your scent there. It's the first place he's gonna look.' I said. 'But my Dads there we...' 'It doesn't matter!' I yelled. 'Yes, it does! He could get killed because of us!' She yelled as I drove faster. 'Just let me get you out of here first, all right?' can't she see it was hard enough. 'It's my dad! We have to go back! We'll figure a way to lead the tracker away somehow I don't know. But we have to do something.' she said as we drove back. 

We both, went to get water as they started to change the scene during the intermission. 'Hey you.' I said as I softly kissed her. She returned the kiss quickly. Eventually it just turned into a very long kiss. 'It's about time.' said Tucker as he found us in the back by the sodas. We stopped suddenly and blushed.

'Tucker.' I said. 'Hey I knew it was bound to happen.' 'Zip it Einstein.' said Sam. as she softly pushed him aside as she grabbed a water and chugged it. 'Okay, okay, geese.' he said as we all headed on stage for the next scene..... Charlie was watching sports on the tv when she rushed in.

'Edward I said leave me alone.' 'Bella don't do this. Please.' 'It's over! Get out!' she yelled as she slammed the door in my face. Charlie following her. 'Hey, hey, hey, hey, 'he said as she went upstairs. 'Bella? What's going on?' He asked.

'I just gotta get out of here. I'm leaving... now.' she said as she slammed the door in his face. 'Hey.' she said to me. I've already been in her room packing her clothes. She quickly started to help. Not long after. He... knocked. 'Bella?' he asked. She was breathing so hard. 'W what am I gonna say to him?' she asked as she put her hair behind her ears. 'I can't hurt him.' she said shaking her head. 'Bella, what's going on?' said Charlie. 'You just have to.' I said looking straight at her. 'I'll be down at the truck.' I said she was looking straight at me.

She quickly slammed the door to her room. Charlie not taking his eyes off her as she headed into the bathroom for some of her things. 'Did he hurt you?' he asked as she walked by. 'No.' she said as she pried the medicine cabinet open. 'Break up with you or something?'

she quickly headed back to her room. 'No, I broke up with him.' she said as she headed into her stage room and slammed the door again. He rose his arms. 'I thought you liked him?' she opened the door again. 'Yeah, that's why I have to leave.' she said going back in the bathroom. 'I don't want this. I have to go home.' she said as she grabbed the rest of her things.

'Home? Your mom's not even in Phoenix.' said Charlie, as an unexpected visitor James.. Listened intently on their conversation. 'She'll come home. I'll call her from the road.' You're not gonna drive home right now. You can sleep on it. If you still feel like going in the morning, his arms raised and fell. 'I'll take you to the airport.'

'No. I want to drive. It'll give me more time to think.' she said as she headed downstairs. Him following close behind. 'I mean if I get really tired I'll pull into a motel. I promise.' She said as they reached the kitchen. 

'Look Bella, I know I'm not that much fun to be around,' he started to say as I grabbed a few things.

'But I can change that. We can do more stuff together.' She moved my head a bit. 'Like what? Like watch baseball on the flat screen? Steak and cobbler?' she huffed as she raised and dropped her arms. 'Dad, that's you. 

That's not me.' he didn't know what to say. She headed to the front door. She was about to open it when.

'Bella come on, I just got you back.' he said, I could feel the sorrow in him. 'Yeah, and, you know, if I don't get out now, then I'm just gonna be stuck here like mom.' she said as she opened the door and quickly shut it.

Heading to her truck throwing her stuff in the back and jumping in before starting it. Unaware of the danger near. Charlie watching her as she went. Just as she backed out.. James backed up ready to follow. She drove on her own for about a second before I landed by her door.

 

While the truck was still in motion. She was totally scared, until she knew it was me. Your father's gonna forgive you.' I said, as I opened the door. 'Why don't you let me drive?' I said as she held the wheel while I got in than gave it to me.

She scooted over and fixed a bit of her hair. 'He won't.' she said almost to tears. 'You should've seen his face.' She said. 'I told him the same thing that my mom told him. When she was leaving him.' 'It's the only way he'd let you go' I told her not bothering to look at her. 'Just don't worry about him now.

He's safe. The tracker's following us.' I said. She was about to say something till she heard a bang. She quickly looked back, she gasped. 'Shh... .' I said. Oh God.' she said. 'It's just Emmett.' I said as Emmett stood up on the truck, and quickly jumped in the back of it.

'Alice is in the car behind us.' I whispered, as we passed the diner, before heading home. The scene changed quickly to our home.

Laurent and Carlisle coming out of the house. I couldn't help but hiss as Bella and I entered. 'Wait.' said Carlisle. 'He came to warn us about James.' We listened anyway.

'This isn't my fight, and I've grown tired of his games, but he's got unparalleled senses, absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in my 300 years. And the woman Victoria, don't underestimate her.' he said as he quickly left.

We headed down to the garage filled with our cars. 'I've had to fight our kind before. They're not easy to kill.' said Jasper. 'But not impossible.' said Emmett. They quickly opened a cabinet filled with stuff, we needed. 'We'll tear them apart and burn the pieces.'

'I don't relish the thought of killing another creature... 'Started Carlisle. As Bella and I passed by. 'Even a sadistic one like James.' he finished. As he slammed the fridge door. 'What if he kills one of us first?' asked Rosalie. 'I'm gonna run Bella south. 

Can you lead the tracker, away from here?' I asked Carlisle turned sharply. 'No, Edward. James knows you would never leave Bella. He'll follow you.' 'I'll go with Bella.' said Alice.

'Jasper and I will drive her south. I'll keep her safe Edward.' she said as she got closer.

I gave her a disgusted look. 'Can you at least keep your thoughts to yourself?' 'yes.' she said as she led her away from me. 'Rosalie, Esme, could you put these on so the tracker will pick up Bella's scent.

' I said as I tossed them her clothes. 'Why? What is she to me?' asked Rose. Bella heard it all.' 'Rosalie, Bella is with Edward. She's part of this family now.' he said as he grabbed something, than the Jacket. 'And we protect our family.' he said as she took it.

We all closed the trunks of our cars ready to go. 'Oh, God if anything... What if... if anything happens I swear to God.' she said. 'Nothing's gonna happen.' 'There's seven of us and two of them, and when everything's done, I'm gonna come back and get you.' 'Yeah.' 'Bella you are my life now.' I said as the engines started. I put my hand on her face and they drove off.' 

The curtains closed. 'Good Job boyfriend.' she said as we passed through scenes. 'Thanks Girlfriend.' I said as we started again. About another hour into it and another break ended we began the new scene. This time in a hotel like scene.

'Edward said the visions weren't always certain.' she said. Jasper started to explain. 'They change their minds the vision changes.' said Jasper. 'So the course the tracker's on now is gonna lead them to a Ballet studio?' 'You've been here?' asked Alice. 'I took lessons as a kid the school I went to had an arch just like that.' 'Was your school here in Phoenix?' said Jasper. 'Yeah.' she answered her phone. 

'Edward?' we talked a bit... Rose and Esme going back to Forks to protect Charlie and us going somewhere safe. 'I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again.' I hung up. Her phone rang as she unpacked. She thought it was her mom.

But it was him. They conversated and then a decision was made. 'Where should I meet you?' she said. 'How about your old ballet studio? And I'll know if you bring anyone along...' She headed straight over there alone. She checked her pepper spray before heading in following the sound of her mom's stressful cry. Until I opened a closet only revealing home movies.. James began to laugh.

'That's my favorite part.' he said. She was really scared. 'You were a stubborn child weren't you?' he asked. 'She's not even here.' she said. 'No.' he said as he pushed her against the wall.

'You made it too easy.' he said as he started to tape them. 'Break Edwards little heart.' 'Edward has nothing to do with this!' she said as she pushed him away. 'But he does.' he said. She quickly sprayed his eyes with pepper spray before running. It just pissed him off. He quickly threw her to the wall. 'I chose my stage well.' he said getting closer holding her bleeding hand with glass.

She pulled away. 'And he didn't have the strength to turn you. Instead he kept you this fragile little human 'He kept taping than he quickly stepped on her leg breaking it yelling at her.

I quickly pushed him away from her. She looked at me scared he come at me pushing against the glass mirror. 'You're alone cause you're faster than the others.' he picked up my head and rammed it against the mirror again.

Bella in shock. 'But not stronger.' he said. 'I'm strong enough to kill you.' I said as our fight began. I kicked him threw a mirror then I went to get Bella. 'I'm sorry.' I said as I jumped with her in my arms only to be thrown across the floor, and dropping her causing her to roll away and flick off shards of glass.

 

As I was thrown through a window. I tried to hurry but I was too late. He bit her. As she screamed. Him and I in a heated battle snarling and all.

I was gonna rip his head off when the rest of the Cullens came Carlisle knew I couldn't handle it, my brothers handled James as the others made the fire. 'It's the venom.' I said. 'The change will happen I've seen it.' said Alice. 'No.' I said. 'Carlisle!' 'Go.' said Carlisle as she left. 'Choose she only has minutes left.'

'I'll make it go away Bella.' I said as I bit into her wrist... 'Edward stop your killing her.' said Carlisle. Suddenly visions of us came through and I stopped. When Bella came to she was in the hospital being woken up by her mom and her telling her some story of what happened.. or at least of what I told her. I pretended to sleep as the audience chuckled.

Once she was gone I woke up or uh opened my eyes. I told her everything.

After that scene was the Prom scene.

I felt a tad awkward sitting by her dad. After she came down. I quickly got up

And we were off. 'Smile.' I told her as we entered the dance. We were having a good time. Hanging out with Bella's friends a few laughs here and there.

We headed to the gazebo. 'Edward why did you save me? I could be like you right now.' 'You don't know what you're saying you don't want this.' 'I want you. Always.' she said. 'I'm not gonna end your life for you.' I said as I let her dance on my feet with her broken foot on my feet. 'I'm dying already. 

Every second I get closer, older.' 'That's the way it's supposed to be.' 'Alice said she saw me like you.' 'Her visions change.' 'On what people decide I decided.' 'You dream of being a monster?' 'I dream about being with you forever.' 'Are you ready right now?' 'Yes.' she said as I bent her down and got closer.. I slowly kissed her neck.

Then I looked up at her. 'Is it not enough to just have a long happy life with me?' I asked. 'Yeah... for now.' she said as we danced as the scene started to come to a close. 

Unfortunately we were unaware of Victoria watching us dance her plans coming in her mind as she took off her hair bun and descended the fake stairs. The curtains closed.

Everyone clapped as we came out for our bows and Sam and I kissed for a very long time. Hey! I got a lot of catching up to do.

A,n-

Well there you go hope you enjoyed it more to come

DPL2


End file.
